When the Darkness Fall in Love
by Rei Asou
Summary: Sebuah kasus yang sangat rumit nan penuh dengan misteri tengah dihadapi oleh Ciel Phantomhive. Disamping itu, Sebastian menghadapi sebuah dilema antara hati seorang gadis dan jiwa sang Bocchan.
1. Chapter 1

When the Darkness Fall In Love

 _Cinta itu adalah suatu penyakit yang bisa hinggap pada siapa saja. Tua, muda, laki-laki, perempuan, bulan, bintang, siang, malam,_

 _Iblis, manusia…._

 _Is that true?_

Pagi itu London sangat sibuk. Jalanan kota yang basah terkena hujan sejak tadi malam kini dipenuhi oleh kereta kuda yang berlalu lalang. Walaupun matahari sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya, namun cuaca masih dirasa dingin. Jalanan masih dihiasai dengan genangan air. Dedaunan masih basah, jejak dari tangisan langit semalam. Walaupun begitu, hari ini London benar-benar ramai.

Ini musim sosial. Para bangsawan meninggalkan mansionnya dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di pusat kota. Tentunya untuk mengisi liburan dan bersosialisasi.

Begitu pula dengan Kepala Keluarga Phantomhive, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Ia bersama sang butler Sebastian kini berada di _town house_ nya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah walaupun ini musim liburan. Apalagi suasana kota yang ramai seperti ini…" Gumam Ciel sambil meneguk teh _Earl Grey_ -nya. Sebastian yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya tersenyum sambil menunggu tuannya meminta untuk menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya.

"Hanya saja…."

Ciel memandangi sebuah surat dengan cap kerajaan di amplopnya. Ia terbayang pada kejadian kemarin pagi.

-Flashback-

 _Pagi hari di mansion Phantomhive…_

 _Sebastian membuka gordin kamar Ciel, membuat cahaya mentari pagi masuk melalui jendela._

 _"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda." Sapa Sebastian kepada_ Bocchan _nya dengan penuh kehangatan. Tentu saja dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat para fangirls meleleh._

 _"Kenapa kau membangunkanku? Aku masih mengantuk." Timpal Ciel ketus._

 _"Ini sudah pagi, Tuan Muda." Jawab Sebastian._

 _Ciel yang (kelihatannya) masih mengantuk, mengerubuni dirinya sendiri dengan selimutnya yang tebal dan nyaman._

 _"Saya tahu anda lelah karena pesta di kediaman Barnett semalam. Tetapi tidak baik untuk seorang Earl seperti anda bangun terlalu siang. Apa kata Nyonya Frances jika ia mengetahui ini." Ucap Sebastian, menyibakkan selimut Ciel dan menariknya keluar dari perembunyiannya._

 _"Iya, iya. Aku bangun." Timpal Ciel kesal. Sebastian pun tersenyum._

 _Ciel pun bangun dan membiarkan Sebastian mengurus dirinya._

 _Selang beberapa saat, terdengar keributan di luar kamar._

 _"Tu.. tunggu! Tuan muda masih tidur!"_

 _"Oi, berhenti!"_

 _"Sudah kubilang, Tuan muda masih…"_

 _*BRAAKKKK!* (suara pintu terbuka dengan keras)_

 _Dua orang berpenampilan serba putih muncul di balik pintu. Mereka adalah "Duo Charles", Charles Grey dan Charles Phipps._

 _"Permisi! maaf mengganggu~ Eh?"_

 _Ciel yang sedang dibukakan piyamanya oleh Sebastian Nampak terkejut._

 _"EEEEEEHHHHHH…!?" "Se…sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Ciel dengan wajah memerah. Geram iya, malu sangat._

 _"Huaaa…. Earl baru bangun ya!?" Ujar Grey polos. Sebastian hanya terdiam, menahan tawa._

 _Ketika itu muncul tiga orang pelayan dengan wajah panik. Mereka tidak lain adalah Bard, Meyrin dan Finny._

 _"Sudah kubilang, Tuan muda masih di tempat tidurnya." Ujar Meyrin._

 _"Maafkan kami, Tuan muda. Kami sudah mencegahnya masuk ke kamar. Tapi mereka tetap saja masuk." Kata Bard kesal. Sementara yang dibicarakan malah asyik memainkan bunga dalam vas yang terletak di meja sebelah tempat tidur Ciel. Dan yang bertubuh lebih tinggi hanya terdiam._

 _"Baiklah. Bard, Meyrin, Finny sudah cukup. Kalian boleh pergi." Ucap Sebastian._

 _"Baik!" Ketiga pelayan itu pun pergi._

 _Ciel yang masih kesal beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun sekarang ia lebih tenang dan tidak merasa panik lagi._

 _"Baiklah. Ada apa?"_

 _"Kau tidak mau mandi dan berias dulu?" Goda Grey. Ciel hanya memandangnya, kesal._

 _"Baiklah, baiklah. Maaf." Sambungnya acuh._

 _"Maafkan kami karena datang sepagi ini. Tetapi kami tidak punya waktu lagi sebelum acara minum teh keluarga kerajaan berlangsung. Ada pesan dari Yang Muia Ratu." Ujar Phipps sambil mengeluarkan sebuah amplop, lalu mengirimkannya pada Ciel. Ciel pun menerimanya._

 _"Jadi, kali ini apa masalahnya?"_

 _"Ini mengenai keluarga Ainsworth." Gumam Grey sambil tetap terfokus pada bunga di kamar Ciel._

 _"Apa ini tentang Earl Ainsworth yang menghilang 1 tahun lalu?" Ciel termenung._

 _"Kasusnya kini melebar. Setelah kau menutup penyelidikan ini tanpas membuahkan hasil, keadaannya jadi memburuk." Cetus Grey agak meremehkan._

 _"Cih!"_

 _"Setelah kasus itu ditutup, keluarga Ainsworth pasrah dan menerima kenyataanya. Tetapi, ada berita bahwa Sabtu malam seluruh keluarga Ainsworth terbunuh dalam api yang membakar mansionnya." Sambung Phipps._

 _Seketika Ciel terperanjat. Cerita Phipps membawanya kembali ke masa lalu ketika ia menyaksikan sendiri kebakaran yang merenggut rumah dan keluarganya._

 _"Ke… Kebakaran?"_

 _"Ya. Tetapi ada hal yang ganjil di sana." Ucap Phipps._

 _"Kematian yang tidak wajar."_

 _Ciel mengernyitkan dahi. Kematian yang tidak wajar? Ia semakin bingung._

 _"Kematian yang tidak wajar? Apa maksudnya?"_

 _"Aaaahhh…. Kau cari tahu saja sendiri. Intinya Yang Mulia Ratu ingin kau meneyelidikinya." Timpal Grey._

 _"Baiklah."_

 _"Nah, Earl. Kami harus pergi. Pastikan kau menyelesaikan kasusnya hingga tuntas. Bye bye!" Ujar Grey meninggalkan kamar Ciel._

 _"Baiklah. Kami permisi." Pamit Phipps, membungkuk, lalau pergi menyusul Grey._

 _Tak lama kemudian, Grey kembali muncul di pintu kamar Ciel._

 _"Oh, iya. Earl, piyama yang bagus." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis._

 _"PULANG SANA!"_

\- Kembali ke latar sebelumnya -

Ciel kembali meneguk tehnya.

"Jangan-jangan anda masih memikirkan kasus sebelumnya yang tidak terpecahkan." Terka Sebastian.

"Sebenarnya serumit apapun kasus itu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya terbengkalai dan tidak terpecahkan. Tetapi, kasus ini benar-benar aneh. Aku butuh waktu untuk kembali memecahkannya." Kata Ciel.

"Dan sekarang, kasusnya malah bersambung." Sambungnya.

Sebastian memandangnya lirih.

"Yah, sebelum kita menuju mansion Ainsworth, bukankah lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu" Kata Sebastian, tersenyum.

"Lagi pula, jarak mansion Ainsworth jauh lebih dekat jika diakses dari London. Kita juga sudah kehabisan bahan-bahan dan kita juga membutuhkan berbagai perlengkapan baru." Sambungnya.

Ciel menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia kembali meneguk tehnya.

"Tetapi, tuan muda…" Sambung Sebastian. "Kenapa anda membawa mereka" Tunjuk Sebastian pada keempat orang yang berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan wajah bodoh yang tersenyum (ralat : hanya 3 orang yang berdiri. Yang satu duduk bersimpuh sambil memegang secangkir teh Jepang).

Sebastian pun nampak tidak menyukainya.

"Ini kan liburan. Aku mau memberi mereka hadiah. Lagi pula, aku tidak mau membiarkan mereka menghancurkan rumahku." Ucap Ciel santai. Sepertinya dia punya maksud lain.

"Ah, baiklah." Kata Sebastian lirih. Ia kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada keempat orang itu.

"Bard, Finny, Meyrin!" Serunya.

"Ya!" Sahut ketiga pelayan itu.

"Ini adalah liburan. Jadi kalian tidak perlu mengacau.. ah… maksudku bekerja. Jadi, aku harap kalian bisa setenang Tanaka-san."

"Ah, baiklah."

Sebastian pun kini tersenyum. Nampaknya ia memang tidak mau ketiga pelayan itu merepotkannya.

Ciel memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Kasus kali ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Kesal bukan karena kasusnya sangat rumit. Sejauh ini, serumit apapun kasusnya, Ciel bisa menyelesaikannya. Namun, yang membuatnya kesal adalah karena kasus ini membawanya ke ingatan pahit masa lalunya yang tenggelam dalam warna merah sang api di bulan Desember yang membara.

"Tuan Muda?" Sebastian membangunkan Ciel dari lamunannya.

"Apa?" Ketus Ciel.

"Anda nampak resah." Ucap Sebastian.

"Aku tidak resah!" Bantah Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar di kota? Kita berbelanja. Bagaimana, Tuan Muda?"

Bukan Ciel yang langsung merespon, melainkan Bard, Finny dan Meyrin yang bersemangat. Sebastian langsung mengalihkan matanya pada ketiga pelayan itu, menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Ketiga pelayan itu pun langsung tertunduk.

"Kau saja yang pergi." Jawab Ciel. Sebastian tampak kecewa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Sebastian lirih. "Anda tunggu di sini. Ayo, Bard, Finny, Meyrin, Tanaka-san."

Sebastian dan keempat pelayan liannya meninggalkan Ciel sendiri di ruangannya.

"Tunggu!" Seru Ciel. Sebastian dan keempat pelayan lainnya pun menoleh.

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

Sebastian tersenyum.

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

London benar-benar ramai. Semua orang memenuhi pusat perbelanjaan di East End. Hamper semua took di sepanjang jalan dipadati pengunjung. Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan Ciel (tadinya) tidak mau ikut. Tetapi, ditinggalkan sendirian di Town House? Ia harus berpikir dua kali.

Ciel dan kelima pelayannya berjalan di tengah keramaian pusat perbelanjaan. Terlihat Finny membawa setumpukan kotak yang menjulang tinggi. Adapun Meyrin dan Bard yang menjinjing beberapa tas belanja.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita beli sesuatu untuk kalian." Ucap Sebastian. Bard, Meyrin, dan Finny terlihat sangat bahagia.

Mereka kembali berjalan dari satu toko ke toko yang lain.

Setelah selesai, mereka pun bergegas untuk pulang.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju kereta kuda, Finny yang membawa tumpukan barang menabrak seseorang. Jelas saja, pandangannya terhalang oleh setumpukan barang belanjaan sehingga ia pun tidak bisa meihat dan menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh!" Rintih orang yang ditabrak Finny. Seketika barang-barang yang dibawa Finny pun berjatuhan menimpa gadis itu. Ya, yang ditabrak Finny adalah seorang gadis.

Finny pun panik.

"Ah, maafkan saya! Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja! Saya tidak melihat anda!" Ucap Finny seraya terus meminta maaf.

"Finny! Dasar ceroboh! Bagaimana kalau gadis itu terluka!?" Omel Bard.

Ciel dan Sebastian yang berjalan menaiki anak tangga kereta kuda pun menghentikan langkah mereka. Mereka benar-benar kewalahan dengan kecerobohan Finny. Setelah kemarin dia menghancurkan air mancur di taman dalam dan mematahkan sapu taman, kini ia menabrak seorang gadis. Tahu kan seperti apa kekuatan pelayan Phantomhive yang satu ini!? Kalau gadis ini kenapa-napa, Ciel bisa kerepotan.

"Pelayan yang satu ini…." Gumam Ciel kesal.

"Ya ampun. Satu lagi kesalahan yang ia perbuat." Gumam Sebastian, juga. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Finny dan gadis itu. Tentu saja untuk membereskan kekacauan.

"Kau ini. Bukannya membereskan kekacauan yang kau perbuat, malah diam. Kalau kau berbuat sesuatu yang salah, belajarlah membereskannya sendiri." Kata Sebastian sambil merapikan kembali barang-barang yang terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" Tanya Sebastian sambil mengangkat barang-barang yang menindih gadis itu.

"Periksa juga barang-barangnya. Jangan sampai ada yang rusak." Ujar Ciel dari pintu kereta kuda.

Ketika semua barang sudah dirapikan, nampaklah wajah seorang gadis yang cantik dan manis di hadapan Sebastian. Dengan rambut hitam yang mengkilap yang ia ikat menyamping, bola mata yang berwarna merah membara dan bulu mata lentik serta pipi kemerahan dan wajah tanpa riasan namun tampak begitu menawan menciptakan keindahan yang tiada tara.

Sebastian tertohok. Matanya seperti hamper keluar, menunjukkan rasa kagum yang berlebih, memandang makhluk indah yang berada di hadapannya.

"A… aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab gadis itu setengah kesakitan, namun akhirnya ia pun tersenyum. Benar-benar senyum yang menawan.

Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya, membantu gadis itu berdiri. Gadis itu pun berdiri dengan bantuan Sebastian.

"Saya mohon maaf atas kecerobohan pelayan kami." Ucap Sebastian, mengambil posisi tertunduk dengan tangan kanan diletakkan di tangan kiri.

"Ah, tidak apa-a..AAAAA…..!"

Gadis itu kembali terjatuh. Terjatuh di pelukan Sebastian. Sebastian dengan reflex menangkap gadis itu.

Dengan posisi seperti sedang berdansa dengan iringan musik _Waltz_ di dalam ruang dansa, mereka saling bertatapan dengan jarak hidung yang hamper menempel, seakan Sebastian hendak member sebuah ciuman hangat pada gadis itu.

Mereka berdua tampak tersipu malu. Nampak _blush_ di pipi mereka berdua. Sebastian pun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Dada yang berdegup kencang dan keringat yang menetes. Apakah ini…..

 _To be Continued…_


	2. WTDFIL Chapter 2

fWhen the Darkness Falling in Love

Part 2

Sebastian dan gadis itu saling memandang dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ehem!" Terdengar suara mendehem yang keluar dari mulut Ciel. Sebastian melepaskan gadis itu dari 'dekapannya'. Gadis itu terlihat malu dan serba salah.

"Ah, maafkan saya!" Ucap gadis itu.

"Kami yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Apakah benar tidak apa-apa? Mungkin anda terluka." Timpal Sebastian.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Saya tidak apa-apa."

"Justru karena itu saya khawatir." Gumam Sebastian setengah berbisik. Yah, mungkin Sebastian sudah 'yakin' siapapun yang tertabrak oleh Finny 'pasti' terluka. Finny gitu loh, tenaganya bagaikan monster.

"Sudahlah. Dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita pergi. Kita masih punya banyak pekerjaan." Kata Ciel, seraya masuk ke dalam kereta kuda. "Beri saja gadis itu uang untuk jaga-jaga kalau ternyata dia terluka." Sambungnya.

Sebastian pun pamit. Begitu juga ketiga pelayan lainnya, termasuk Finny yang sedari tadi terus meminta maaf.

Namun Sebastian terlihat terus memikirkan gadis itu. Setelah ia masuk ke dalam kereta kuda pun ia masih memandang keluar jendela, melihat gadis itu berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil terus tersenyum. Bahkan saat kereta kuda mulai bergerak dan gadis itu membungkuk dan melambaikan tangan, Sebastian masih terus memerhatikannya. Barulah ketika kereta sudah mulai menjauh ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _Bocchan_ nya.

Wajah Ciel terlihat masam. Bibir kecilnya menekuk ke bawah dan dahinya mengerut. Namun, sungguh, walaupun ia terlihat kesal, di mata Sebastian ekspresinya itu sangatlah lucu dan imut.

"Tuan Muda, kenapa anda cemberut begitu?" Tanya Bard yang duduk berhadapan dengan Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum. "Apa anda cemburu karena gadis itu sepenuhnya menarik perhatianku dan terjatuh di pelukanku?" Godanya.

"Bicara apa kau? Sudah, diam!" Tukas Ciel, kesal. Melihat Tuan Mudanya yang _tsundere_ seperti itu, Sebastian hanya tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Woy, Meyrin! Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan cemberut, hah?" Tanya Bard pada Meyrin yang duduk di sebelah Ciel yang menampakkan wajah kesal seperti Tuan Mudanya.

"Gadis itu dipeluk Sebastian-san. Bahkan mereka saling mengadu pandang sangat lama. Dia membuatku iri saja. Dan wajah Sebastian-san tadi… aahh…" Gumam Meyrin pelan.

Sebastian hanya terdiam. Sementara Bard terus mengomeli Meyrin.

"Oh, iya. Kau bilang gadis itu sepenuhnya menarik perhatianmu. Memang apa yang membuat orang (?) sepertimu tertarik dengan gadis biasa seperti tadi?" Tanya Ciel tiba-tiba.

Sebastian tertohok. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Tuan Mudanya menanyakan hal seperti itu. Apa benar kalau Ciel ternyata benar-benar cemburu? Ia pun tersenyum.

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik di dalam diri gadis itu, yang tidak didapatkan oleh manusia manapun, bahkan dirimu sendiri." Ucapnya.

"Cih! Dasar iblis mesum!" Dengus Ciel. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Pemandangan menarik nampak seketika setelah Ciel menatap ke luar jendela. Sebuah mansion megah di balik rimbunnya pohon berdiri di kejauhan. Itu adalah mansion Ainsworth, tempat terjadinya kasus pembunuhan salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang sedang dihadapi oleh Ciel. Saat itu juga ia tersadar bahwa kereta kuda yang membawanya telah berjalan keluar dari London.

"Aku rasa ini bukan jalan kita pulang ke town house." Gumam Ciel. Sebastian dan ketiga pelayan lainnya terdiam. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Bukannya Tuan Muda ingin berkunjung ke peternakan McCauley? Ini kan jalur yang tepat." Ucap Finny spontan.

"Tapi bukan berarti sekarang. Ini masalah bisnis. Aku tidak mau membicarakan bisnis di masa-masa liburanku." Jawab Ciel. "Yah, karena sudah terlanjur…" Ciel mengetuk-ngetuk langit-langit kereta kuda dengan tongkatnya. Kereta kuda pun berhenti. Ciel turun dari kereta, diikuti oleh Sebastian.

"Kalian pulanglah ke town house. Rapikan semua ini, lalu kirim kereta kuda untuk menjemputku nanti di mansion Ainsworth." Kata Ciel.

"Baik!" Jawab ketiga pelayan keluarga Phantomhive itu.

Kereta kuda pun kini sudah berjalan kembali ke arah kota. Tinggallah Ciel dan Sebastian berdiri di tengah jalanan menuju mansion Ainsworth.

Sebastian pun memangku Ciel dengan tiba-tiba. Ciel pun terkejut.

"A… Apa-apaan kau ini?" Tanya Ciel geram.

"Anda ingin pergi ke mansion Ainsworth, kan? Akan memakan waktu yang lumayan banyak jika berjalan kaki. Apalagi kaki anda yang lemah mungkin tidak akan kuat jika berjalan." Jawab Sebastian dengan senyuman. Ciel hanya menatap Sebastian sebal. Sebastian pun langsung 'meluncur', membawa Ciel menuju mansion Ainsworth.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan mansion Ainsworth yang terbakar. Nampak beberapa orang anggota Scotland Yard yang memadati area mansion. Ada juga inspektur Edward Aberline dan beberapa orang wartawan yang berusaha mengambil dokumentasi.

"Kelihatannya kau sibuk sekali, ng… Underline" Ujar Ciel.

"eh? Underline _janai,_ Aberline _da!_ " Kata Aberline agak kesal sambil menengok ke arah dimana suara itu muncul. (catatan: kata-kata Aberline sama seperti apa yang sering Katsura Kotarou (dalam anime Gintama) katakan untuk menjawab teman-temannya yang sering memanggilnya dengan nama "Zura". Mungkin karena Ciel terlalu sering memanggilnya begitu, Aberline jadi ketularan Katsura :p #lol).

"Eh, Ciel-kun!? Kukira siapa. Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Sambungnya. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Untuk membereskan masalah." Jawab Ciel santai. Ia pun mengeluarkan surat dari Ratu dan mengacung-acungkannya.

"Sudahlah, biar Scotland Yard yang menanganinya." Ucap Aberline.

"Sombong sekali kau. Dengan yakinnya kau mengatakan kalau Yard akan menyelesaikan semua ini. Lagi pula aku mendapat perintah langsung dari Ratu. jadi jangan menghalangiku." Tukas Ciel.

"Kasus yang sebelumnya saja Tuan Mudaku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Saya ragu Scotland Yard bisa menyelesaikannya." Sambung Sebastian. Ciel melirik tajam Sebastian. Ia tak suka dengan apa yang Sebastian ucapkan.

Ciel menghampiri Aberline, lalu merebut skeumpulan kertas yang tengah dipegangnya.

Aberline hanya melongo ketika kertas-kertas yang merupakan dokumen tentang kasus kali ini direbut oleh seorang anak berusia 13 tahun itu. "E… eh?"

"Bekerja samalah, Aberline. Hasilnya bukan aku sendiri yang menikmatinya." Gumam Ciel sambil membuka lembar demi lembar dokumen kasus Ainsworth. "Lagi pula, Lord Randall tidak ada disini, kan? Kau tidak akan kena marah pak tua itu." Sambungnya.

Ciel pun memeriksa dokumen kasus kali ini. Ia terlihat serius untuk beberapa saat. Sesekali ia menampakkan wajah kebingungan, lalu hilang seketika.

"Kejadian ini terjadi pada Sabtu malam tanggal 7 Agustus waktu tengah malam. Terjadi kebakaran hebat yang membuat penghuni rumah terbunuh. 2 orang anggota keluarga Ainsworth, Countess Ainsworth, Helena Eleanor Ainsworth, putra sulung Ainsworth, Cedric Ainsworth, 7 orang pelayan terbunuh dan putri keluarga Ainsworth, Hildegard Ainsworth menghilang. Kejadian ini diduga sebagai pembunuhan terencana." Gumam Ciel, membaca isi dokumen itu. "Helena Ainsworth, dulu ia mengunjungi kita secara pribadi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah berusaha memecahkan kasus suaminya yang menghilang."

"Iya. Walaupun anda tidak berhasil memecahkannya, ia tetap berterima kasih. Bahkan ia memeluk anda dengan erat." Kata Sebastian.

"Sekali lagi kau membahas itu, kubunuh kau!" Ucap Ciel kesal pada Sebastian yang terus mengolok-olok kegagalannya itu.

Ciel termenung sejenak. "Dia bilang kalau aku mirip dengan putranya saat masih kecil. Ia pun meminta maaf setelah memelukku." Sekali lagi Ciel termenung. Matanya kini menjadi sayu. "Dia benar-benar mirip ibuku."

Sebastian menatap Ciel nanar. Ia tidak suka saat Ciel kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang membawanya pada keraguan. Ciel terlihat sangat lemah. Bukan seperti jiwa yang ia inginkan.

"Sialnya, dia mati dengan cara yang sama." Sambung Ciel setelah ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia terbawa kembali pada kejadian dulu, saat rumahnya diselimuti oleh api merah yang membara di bawah langit Desember, tepat pada hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling membahagiakan bagi dirinya. Kejadian kali ini seperti dejavu, dimana putri Ainsworth menghilang, sedangkan yang lainnya terbunuh. Apakah ia diculik? Apakah ia akan menjadi mangsa kegelapan, sama seperti dirinya dulu? Ciel terus memutar pikirannya.

Ciel membuka lembaran yang selanjutnya. Di lembar itu, terdapat foto dan profil dari masing-masing korban.

"Helena Eleanor Ainsworth…. 40 tahun… dilahirkan di keluarga pembuat roti… ditemukan meninggal terbunuh dengan tusukan pisau di perut dan mengalami pendarahan hebat." Ucap Ciel, membacakan profil Countess Ainsworth yang berada di lembaran paling atas.

"Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan kematian yang ganjil itu?" Gumam Ciel, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maksud anda?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Kediaman Ainsworth terbakar, dan sang Countess malah ditemukan meninggal tertusuk pisau." Jawab Ciel. "Ini konyol. Bisa jadi dia dibunuh oleh si pembunuh terlebih dahulu dengan pisau, lalu si pelau membakar rumahnya, kan?"

Sebastian hanya terdiam. Sementara Aberline terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

"Di samping itu, yang menurutku lebih ganjil adalah rumah ini." Gumam Ciel. Ia lalu menatap mansion Ainsworth yang terbakar beberapa hari lalu. "Disini ditulis, kejadian ini baru diketahui pihak kepolisian maupun pihak terdekat pada Minggu siang. Itu berarti, pada malam itu tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui kejadian ini sebelumnya. Sementara penghuni lainnya terbunuh, kebakaran tidak ada yang memadamkan. Seharusnya, api yang besar itu sudah menghanguskan rumah ini sampai menjadi abu hanya dalam satu malam dan hanya menyisakan puing-puingnya saja. Tetapi, mansion ini masih berdiri kokoh. Hanya jejak-jejak api saja yang menempel di temboknya dan beberapa tiang penopang yang rubuh."

"Mungkin karena bahan bangunan yang digunakan sangat kuat, jadi tidak sampai menghanguskannya." Timpal Aberline.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Bahan bangunan yang digunakan sama seperti bahan bangunan rumahku. Lagi pula, belum ada teknologi yang bisa membuat bangunan menjadi lebih kuat." Tukas Ciel.

"Sudahlah." Ciel membuka lembaran yang selanjutnya.

"Cedric Ainsworth… 20 tahun…"

"Oh, iya. Saya mendengar bahwa setelah pemakamannya, jenazah Cedric menghilang." Potong Sebastian.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Ciel setengah terkejut.

"Yah, itu baru desas-desusnya saja. Kita belum bisa membuktikannya." Jawab Sebastian.

Ciel pun membuka lembaran yang selanjutnya. Setelah Ciel membukanya, ia nampak terkejut.

"Bukankah dia…" Sebastian terkejut begitu melihat foto yang terlampir di lembaran profil ketiga itu. Seorang gadis yang pernah bersinggungan dengannya di East End karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil. Gadis yang memakai gaun desa sederhana dengan rambut yang diikat menyamping dan wajah cantik alami yang tanpa riasan. Dalam foto ini ia menggunakan sebuah gaun kelas atas yang elegant dengan riasan tipis yang memperindah tampilan wajahnya. Gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Dia kan gadis yang ditabrak oleh Finny di East End tadi!? Jadi dia Hildegard Ainsworth!?"

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

When the Darkness Falling in Love

Part 3

"Jadi, gadis ini..."

Ciel dan Sebastian tidak habis pikir. Ternyata Hildegard Ainsworth yang merupakan putri keluarga Ainsworth adalah gadis desa yang mereka temui tempo hari.

"Jadi, gadis ini selamat. Ia tidak diculik." Gumam Ciel.

"fufufu... anda berbicara seperti itu seolah berharap bahwa nasib gadis ini sama dengan anda." Ucap Sebastian.

"Tapi, kenapa dia ada di East End? Bahkan melihat keadaannya saja sepertinya ia baik-baik saja."

Abberline menghampiri kedua pasangan butler-majikan yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu itu.

"Ciel-kun, ada apa? Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menemukan sesuatu? Sebastian ayo pergi." Ucap Ciel seraya berlalu dari hadapan Abberline.

"Hei, kau bilang mau kerja sama. Kerja sama macam apa ini? Tunggu dulu, Ciel-kun!" Teriak Abberlain kepada Ciel yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Akan kuberitahu hasilnya nanti. Sekarang aku belum mendapat apa-apa. Jadi jangan cerewet!" Balas Ciel dengan teriakan pula.

Ciel pun kini menghilang di hadapan Abberline yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Tuan Muda, sekarang kita akan pergi ke mana?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau pergi ke tempat itu. Hanya untuk memastikan saja." jawab Ciel.

"Baik."

-ooo0ooo0ooo-

Ciel dan Sebastian berdiri di depan pintu toko Undertaker, petugas pemakaman yang merupakan informan Ciel yang tahu segala hal tentang dunia bawah. Sebastian membukakan pintu, lalu Ciel pun masuk, disusul oleh Sebastian.

"Kau di sini, Undertaker?"

Suasana hening sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara cekikikan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Ciel.

"Hihihihi... Selamat datang, Earl." Terdengar suara sambutan di dalam ruangan itu. Sebuah peti mati terlihat sedikit begetar, lalu keluarlah Undertaker dari dalam peti itu. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu, semenjak terakhir kau datang ke sini. Hihihi..."

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..." Ucap Ciel.

"Aku sudah tahu. Kau ke sini karena ada yang kau inginkan. Tapi, informasi dariku tidaklah gratis, kau tahu kan?" Timpal Undertaker.

Terlihat wajah Ciel mulai bete.

Undertaker menghampiri Ciel, lalu mencubit pipi Ciel dari belakang, memaksakan sebuah senyuman keluar dari bibir mungil ciel.

"Berikan aku sebuah tawa yang lebar." Ujar Undertaker sambil terus cekikikan.

"Ah, baiklah baiklah." Kata Ciel sambil menepis tangan Undertaker, kesal. "Sebastian!"

"Baik. Serahkan padaku." Sebastian menyingkilkan lengan bajunya, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang.

...

...

...

...

...

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

Sebastian tersenyum, melihat usahanya (kembali) membuahkan hasil. Sementara Ciel terus mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Pelayanmu memang luar biasa, Earl. Setiap hari kau pasti bahagia." Kata Undertaker. Nampaknya ia jadi lemas karena terus tertawa. "Baiklah. Sesuai janji, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ini tentang pembunuhan keluarga Ainsworth." Ujar Ciel.

"Ah, jadi berita itu sudah turun?" Gumam Undertaker.

"Apa penyebab keluarga Ainsworth terbunuh?" Tanya Ciel, mulai serius.

"Ya tentu saja dibunuh. Ini kan kasus pembunuhan." jawab Undertaker enteng.

Ciel dan Sebastian mematung. Mulut keduanya ternganga mendegar apa yang keluar dari mulut Undertaker.

"Aku serius! Kalau itu aku juga sudah tahu!" Geram Ciel.

"Yah, kau saja yang tidak terlalu spesifik dalam melontarkan pertanyaan." Timpal Undertaker enteng.

Ciel mulai kesal.

"Baiklah. Ceritakan saja apa yang kau tahu tentang insiden itu." Ujar Ciel.

"Hihihi... Kau memang tamak ya, Earl. Kau pasti berpikir bahwa kejadian ini sama seperti peristiwa yang dulu menimpamu."

Ciel tertegun. "Jadi, ini ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa yang kualami dulu?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Jawab Undertaker.

Ciel : (sweatdrop)

"Yah, kejadiannya memang mirip. Tapi, sama sekali berbeda. Pembunuhan kali ini lebih menarik." Sambung Undertaker.

"Menarik? Apa maksudmu?" Ciel semakin kebingungan.

"Kau belum diberitahu Yard? Ya ampun, padahal mereka yang mengevakuasi para korban." Kata Undertaker. "Sebaiknya aku perlihattkan saja padamu." pun pergi ke belakang, lalu mengambil sebuah peti yang terbuat dari kayu pohon ek tua. "Untung aku menyimpan satu."

Ciel dan Sebastian saling memandang, mengira-ngira apa yang akan Undertaket tunjukkan padanya.

"Karena tidak ada keluarga yang membawa jasadnya, jadi kusimpan saja dulu." Gumam Undertaker. Ia pun kemudian membuka peti matinya.

"I... Ini...!?"

Alangkah terkejutnya Ciel dan Sebastian ketika melihat mayat laki-laki di dalam peti itu. Tibuhnya dipenuhi oleh pola kobaran api berwarna hitam yang merasuk sampai kelopak matanya. Undertaker sengaja membukakan mata mayat itu, untuk memperlihatkan lebih jauh lagi kepada Ciel.

"Dia adalah salah satu pelayan di mansion Ainsworth." Ungkap Undertaker.

Ciel benar-benar tertegun melihat mayat pelayan Ainsworth itu. Jasadnya terlihat mulus, tidak ada luka sedikit pun. Hanya ada pola api itu yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ini, kalau tidak salah adalah racun kutukan _Daresta di Duzel_." Gumam Sebastian.

"Wah, rupanya kau tahu hal-hal seperti itu, tuan pelayan." Puji Undertaker.

" Daresta... apa itu?" Tanya Ciel.

"Daresta Di Duzel adalah racun kutukan yang didapat melalui sebuah ritual kegelapan. Rumor mengatakan bahwa ritual ini menggunakan manusia sebagai tumbal. Ritual kegelapan ini dilakukan untuk memuja kegelapan. Sebagai imbalannya, si pelaku ritual akan mendapatkan kekuatan ditandai dengan segel gaib yang tercetak di salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Kutukan ini dapat membakar jiwa orang yang dikenainya."

"Aku sangat tersanjung dengan pengetahuanmu itu, tuan pelayan. Kau memang bukanlah pelayan sembarangan." Puji Undertaker lagi, dan kali ini dengan sedikit menggoda.

"Tetapi, ritual ini tidaklah mudah. Ada beberapa tahapan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang bersungguh-sungguh. Sedikit keraguan muncul, maka jiwamu akan terbakar. Menanggung kekuatan ini pun sangatlah sulit. Jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ini, maka jiwamu akan terbakar." Kata Sebastian, menyambung penjelasannya.

"Itu berarti pelaku utamanya adalah pelaku ritual kegelapan itu?" Tanya Ciel, masih kurang yakin.

"Menurutmu?" Ucap Undertaker.

"Jadi tanda kutukan inilah yang sebenarnya membakar penghuni mansion Ainsworth..." Gumam Ciel sambil memandangi mayat pelayan keluarga Ainsworth. Ia lalu teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu! Kenapa di dalam dokumen kasus, hal ini tidak dilaporkan? kau bilang Yard yang mengevakuasi para korban. Tapi kenapa..."

"Karena itu perintah Ratu" Potong Undertaker.

Ciel tercengang.

"Ratu memerintahkan agar kasus ini ditutupi sebagian. Ini adalah kasus okultisme tingkat tinggi. Itu akan membangkitkan kepercayaan penduduk Britania Raya akan hal-hal gaib dan ketakutan akan hal tersebut akan tinggi pula. Ratumu tidak ingin London dilanda keresahan hebat akibat kasus ini. Jadi pihak atas membuat skenario yang lebih umum : mati akibat pembantaian orang jahat" Sambung Undertaker.

"Tetapi, kenapa Ratu tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Ciel, lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada dua kemungkinan. Namun, kedua kemungkinan memiliki alasan yang sama. Itu karena kau adalah Anjing Penjaga Ratu." Bisik Undertaker pada telinga Ciel.

Undertaker lalu berlalu dari hadapan Ciel. Ia pergi mengambil setoples kue berbentuk tulang di meja yang ada di belakangnya.

"Yah, kebakaran itu tidak membunuh siapapun. Itu hanya usaha si pelaku untuk melenyapkan bukti. Atau mungkin hanya sebagai pemanis. tinya seluruh penghuni mansion itu mati dalam keadaan yang sama..." ucap Undertaker.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Countess dan putranya?" Tanya Ciel tergugah.

"Aduuh, kau ini tidak sabaran ya. Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai berbicara. Semuanya, kecuali anggota keluarga." Timpal Undertaker. Ciel dan Sebastian tediam.

"Putra tertuanya tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan saat hendak menyelamatkan ibu dan adik perempuannya. Sementara Sang Nyonya bunuh diri dengan menusukkan pisau ke rongga dadanya. Sementara putri bungsunya,, aku yakin kau tahu statusnya." Sambung Undertaker.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Putra tertuanya? Apakah benar jasadnya menghilang setelah dimakamkan?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Sejak awal jenazahnya memang tak pernah ditemukan." Jawab Undertaker. Ciel dan Sebastian kembali terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ciel.

"Yang datang padaku hanya jenazah para pelayan dan Countess Ainsworth saja. Makam putra Ainsworth itu palsu. Ada seseorang yang memintaku untuk membuatkan upacara pemakaman untuk Cedric Ainsworth." Jawab Undertaker."

"Siapa orang yang memintamu itu?" Tanya Ciel.

"Mana aku tahu. Itu bukan urusanku. Lagi pula, ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan pakaian serba hitam. Dia sangat menarik. Benar-benar misterius. Hmmm…." Jawab Undertaker sambil tersenyum membayangkan pria yang ia maksud. Ciel kembali mengeluarkan sweatdrop.

"Apa dia memang sudah mati?" Tanya Ciel, lagi.

Undertaker hanya mengangkat bahu dan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Berarti, ada kemungkinan dia masih hidup?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Entahlah. Belum tentu juga dia masih hidup." Jawab Undertaker.

Ciel termenung. Ia terus memutar otaknya "Lalu, kronologisnya bagaimana?"

" Mana aku tahu. Tanyakan saja pada putrinya sendiri. Dia yang lebih tahu." Ucap Undertaker, sambil memakan beberapa kue miliknya.

"Kau tahu dia ada dimana?" Tanya Ciel.

"Aku ini petugas pemakaman, bukan tukang pos atau polisi jalanan." Timpal Undertaker.

"Err... baiklah." Tukas Ciel, sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"Kami pamit dulu." Ujar Sebastian.

"Earl..." Sahut Undertaker, menghentikan langkah Ciel. Ciel hanya melirik ke arah Undertaker yang sedang duduk sambil menyatap kuenya.

"Segera, cahaya matahari perlahan akan menghilang. Dan sekali lagi, malam akan datang." Ucap Undertaker. Ciel tidak menanggapi. Ia lansgsung pegi ke luar, di ikuti Sebastian di belakangnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan. hihihi..."

-ooo0ooo0ooo-

Ciel yang baru keluar dari toko Undertaker berjalan ke arah kereta kuda yang sudah menunggunya. Sebastian membukakan pintu kereta untuknya. Ciel menghentikan langkahnya saat hendak masuk ke dalam kereta kuda.

"Sebastian. Cari dimana Hildegard Ainsworth sekarang tinggal. Lalu, kumpulkan data orang-orang yang mendalami okultisme dan memiliki kemampuan spiritual di sekitaran London. Setelah itu, lekaslah pulang dan buatkan aku teh herbal dan obat sakit kepala."

"Yes, My Lord..."

 _To be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

When the Darkness Falling in Love

Part 4

Langit London sore ini terlihat mendung. Tak sedikit pun cahaya matahari menyelinap dari balik awan hitam yang sedih itu. Hanya saja, London masih ramai seperti biasanya.

Ciel tengah termenung di atas kursinya yang hangat. Ia terus memandangi kota London yang mulai diguyur hujan dari dalam town house-nya. Secangkir teh yang terhidang di mejanya tak sedikit pun ia sentuh.

Tak lama kemudian Sebastian pun datang dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup.

"Kau lama sekali, Sebastian!" Tukas Ciel.

"Maafkan saya. Butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk mrngumpulkan datanya. Dan, saya mohon maaf karena saya belum mendapatkan informasi dimana Hildegard sekarang tinggal." Lapor Sebastian. Ciel pun mrngangguk perlahan. Sebastian melirik ke arah meja di samping Sebastian. Secangkir teh di atas meja itu menarik perhatian Sebas.

"Tuan muda, apa itu?" Tanya Sebastian sambil menunjuk cangkir tehnya.

"Tentu saja itu teh. Memangnya kau pikir itu apa?" Jawab Ciel kesal.

"Siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Karena kau lama, aku membuatnya sendiri." Ciel mulai geram. Sebastian menarik nafas panjang.

"Kenapa anda tidak menunggu saja? Ya ampun, tuan muda memang tidak sabaran, ya." Ujar Sebastian. "Lalu kenapa anda tidak meminumnya?"

Ciel tidak menjawab. Ia putar badannya menghadap jendela. Sebastian mengambil cangkir itu, lalu meneguk sedikit teh di dalamnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sebastian, kini dengan suara yang lebih dingin dan dalam.

"Itu teh." Jawab Ciel.

Sebastian menyimpan cangkir itu kembali di atas meja. "Pantas saja ini dibiarkan sampai dingin. Itu adalah teh terburuk yang pernah ada. Ah, bukan. Itu tidak lain hanya jus daun kering yang pahit." Katanya.

"Semua teh memang berasal dari jus daun kering, kan?" Gumam Ciel, sangat kesal.

"Huuh... Akan saya buatkan teh herbal." Ucap Sebastian.

Ciel menggebrak meja yang ada di sampingnya, lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"AGKH! MASA BODOH DENGAN JUS DAUN KERING ITU! LAPORKAN SAJA APA YANG KAU DAPAT DARI INVESTIGASIMU YANG LAMA ITU!" Seru Ciel dengan sangat kesal.

"Hmmm... Baiklah." Kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Sementara Ciel terus menepuk dahinya.

"Saya telah mengumpulkan semua data para ahli okultisme, peramal, dukun, exorcist, cenayang, dan mereka yang berkemampuan seperti itu." Sebastian mengeluarkan 3 buah gulungan berukuran besar. "Michael J Clington, salah satu spiritualis yang kutemui mengatakan kalau ritual itu tidak sembarang orang bisa melakukannya. Ada satu kasus dimana seorang okultis yang tidak diketahui namanya pernah melakukan percobaan ritual itu dua tahun yang lalu, namun ia gagal dan jiwanya terbakar. Padahal ia terkenal sebagai salah satu okultis yang sangat hebat." Jelasnya.

Ciel termenung. Ia terlihat berpikir keras. Kasus ini benar-benar merepotkan, pikirnya.

"Ternyata memang tidak bisa jika tanpa kunci dari kasus ini. Kita harus menemukan Hildegard terlebih dahulu." Ucap Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum. "Jadi, apa perintah anda?"

Ciel berbalik. Kini ia berhadapan dengan Sebastian.

"Kita temukan Hildegard, lalu kita selesaikan semuanya."

Sebastian kembali tersenyum. Ia lalu membungkuk di hadapan Ciel.

" _Yes, My Lord.."_

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

Ciel dan Sebastian berjalan di tengah keramaian East End. Mereka kembali ke jalan dimana mereka bertemu Hildegard tadi pagi. Mereka pun terus mencari gadis cantik itu.

"Tuan Muda,," Tanya Sebastian sambil terus mengikuti Ciel dari belakang.

"Apa?"

"Seharusnya kita mencari tahu terlebih dahulu dimana ia sekarang tinggal. Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah."

"Ah, sudahlah! Ikuti saja aku.!" Timpal Ciel kesal.

"Tetapi, Tuan Muda, East End kan luas..."

"Berisik! Turuti saja aku!" Teriak Ciel makin kesal. Saking kerasnya suara Ciel, orang-orang di sekitar pun memberikan perhatiannya kepada Ciel.

"Baik." Ucap Sebastian. "Kenapa Tuan Muda jadi sensitif sekali?" Batinnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Ciel pun melihat Hildegard di sudut jalanan, masih dengan penampilan yang sama dengan keranjang yang sama yang ia bawa.

"Itu dia!" Ujar Ciel. "Kita ikuti dia."

Ciel dan Sebastian pun mengikuti Hildegard. Tak sedikit pun mereka melepaskan pandangan mereka pada gadis yang membuat Sebastian tersipu.

Penguntitan mereka pun akhirnya berujung di sebuah toko roti yang tidak terlalu besar bernama "Collin Bakery". Hildegard masuk ke dalam toko itu. Ciel dan Sebastian pun mengikuti Hildegard.

"Ah, selamat datang, Tuan!" Sambut seorang wanita paruh baya ketika Sebastian dan Ciel masuk.

Hildegard yang berdiri di depan wanita itu menoleh ke arah pintu. "Kalian?" Hildegard terkejut. Ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Ciel dan Sebastian yang ia jumpai lewat suatu insiden kecil.

"Ah, Hildie, rupanya kau kenal mereka. Apa mereka pelanggan yang selalu meminta antarkan rotinya pada kita?" Kata Wanita itu dengan nada girang.

"Kami datang bukan untuk membeli roti." Ucap Ciel. "Kami datang ingin berbicara denganmu, Hildegard Ainsworth." Kata Ciel sambil menunjuk Hildegard.

Hildegard dan Wanita yang bersamanya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari keponakanku?" Tanya wanita yang fernyata adalah bibi Hildegard dengan ketus dan setengah berteriak.

"Bibi, tenang dulu. Tadi aku bertemu mereka di jalan. Salah satu pelayannya menabrakku." Ucap Hildegard, mencoba menenangkan bibinya.

"Jadi, mereka ke sini untuk meminta maaf?"

"Tidak. Kami sudah cukup meminta maaf tadi. Kami hanya ingin berbicara." Timpal Ciel. "Ini tentang kasus pembunuhan keluarga Ainsworth."

Hildegard dan Bibinya nampak sangat terkejut. Mereka tak menyangka seorang bocah kecil yang tidak ada hubungannya baik dengan mereka maupun dengan kejadian itu tiba-tiba ingin membicarakan tentang kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa keluarha keponakannya.

"Bicara apa kau? Memangnya kau ini siapa? Anak kecil sepertimu tahu apa soal insiden itu? Sebaiknya kalian pergi saja!" Amuk bibi Hildegard.

"Justru itu, kami tidak tahu apa-apa. Kami bermaksud mencari tahu." Ucap Ciel.

Sebastian maju ke hadapan Hildegard dan bibinya.

"Permisi sebentar. Maafkan atas kelancangan kami. kami hanya ingin berbicara dengan keponakan anda." Kata Sebastian, sambil melirik ke arah Hildegard.

Hildegard dan bibinya saling memandang. Terlihat Hildegard mengangguk perlahan setelah beradu tatapan dengan Sebastian.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalian jangan macam-macam dengan Hildie." Ujar bibi Hildegard.

Sebastian tersenyum.

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

When the Darkness Falling in Love

part 5

Di tengah ruang tamu rumah keluarga Higgins, Ciel, Sebastian dan Hildegard duduk di atas sebuah sofa tua dengan teh dan kue kering tersaji di atas meja. Ciel terus memandang Hildegard yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Kenapa seorang gadis bangsawan sepertimu berada di rumah kecil seperti ini?" Tanya Sebastian, memecah kesunyian yang tak lama ini terjadi.

"Ma... mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini sekarang yang kupunya. Dan, kenapa kalian bisa tahu kalau aku bukan gadis biasa?" Timpal Hildegard.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu hal itu. Sekarang jawab, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" Tukas Ciel dingin.

"Sudah kubilang, hanya ini sekarang yang kupunya. Keluargaku yang masih tersisa." Jawab Hildegard dengan wajah yang lesu.

Sebastian yang duduk di samping Ciel beranjak. Ia kemudian menghampiri Hildegard yang duduk di seberangnya. Sebastian pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hildegard yang nampak murung.

"Tuan muda, bukan begitu caranya memperlakukan gadis yang sedang bersedih. Seharusnya anda lebih lembut lagi " Ucap Sebastian sambil melirik Hildegard. Rona merah di wajah Hildegard yang timbul setelah ia mendengar ucapan Sebastian membuatnya terlihat manis. "Tolong jangan tegang seperti itu, nona. Kami bukanlah penjahat. Kau aman bersama kami. Dan sekarang, bisakah anda menceritakan semuanya?" Ucap Sebastian pada Hildegard dengan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Pemilik toko roti ini, pamanku, adalah kakak dari ibuku. Ibuku berasal dari keluarga penjual roti." Ucap Hildegard.

Terdengar suara seseorang merintih kesakitan. Seluruh mata yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju pada tempat asal rintihan itu datang. Nyonya Higgins, bibi Hildegard tersenyum malu. Ia terjatuh saat menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa yang bibi lakukan?" Tanya Hildegard.

"A... aku hanya mengawasi, aku takut mereka melakukan hal yang buruk padamu." Kata wanita paruh baya itu.

"Maafkan saya, nyonya. Tetapi jika anda ingin ikut dalam pembicaraan, anda boleh bergabung. Menguping pembicaraan orang lain itu tidak baik." Ujar Sebastian

Nyonya Higgins pun duduk di samping Hildegard. Sebastian berdiri dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Kalian belum memberitahuku siapa kalian." Gumam nyonya Higgins.

Ciel menghela nafas. Sebelum hendak bersuara, Sebastian menyelanya terlebih dahulu. "Tuan muda saya ini adalah Ciel Phantomhive, kepala keluarga Phantomhive."

Hildegard dan bibinya terkejut.

"Oh, astaga! Phantomhive pemilik perusahaan mainan no. 1 itu?" Ujar bini Hildegard masih tak percaya. "Ma... maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Ciel kembali menghela nafas. Sementara Sebastian hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah. Jadi, nyonya Higgins, kau adalah kakak dari nyonya Ainsworth?" Tanya Ciel.

"Helena adalah adik iparku. Dia adik suamiku, Simon." jawab nyonya Higgins

"Pernikahan antara si miskin dan si kaya tidak hanya terjadi di negeri dongeng saja, nak. Hal itu bisa saja terjadi di dunia nyata. Helena adalah perempuan yang beruntung karena mendapatkan seorang pangeran. Ia telah mewujudkan sebuah dongeng." Ujar nyonya Higgins, setengah mengoceh. Mendengar kata "nak" dari mulut nyonya Higgins membuatnya sedikit... risih.

"Earl Ainsworth menikahi Helena yang ia temui saat ia menghadiri acara amal di taman kota. Saat itu Helena yang sedang berjalan melewati taman untuk mengantar roti dihadang para penjahat dan dibawa ke tempat sepi. Saat itu pula, Earl Ainsworth tiba-tiba datang menolong. Helena sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku. Sejak saat itu, Earl Ainsworth sering datang ke toko dan akhirnya menikahi Helena." Tutur nyonya Higgins.

Ciel kembali termenung. Ia tidak mengeluarkan kata sedikitpun.

"Um, nyonya Higgins, saat ini anda bisa dikatakan sebagai wali dari nona Hildegard. Kami ingin minta izin untuk menetap sementara di sini untuk mencari tahu jawaban dari serangkaian misteri yang telah terjadi." Ujar Sebastian. Ciel tertohok. Bisa-bisanya ia memutuskan sesuatu tanpa persetujuan tuan mudanya.

"Sebastian! Apa yang kau..."

"Saat ini bahaya jika kita secara terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa kita sedang menyelidiki kasus ini. Dan, kita tidak boleh membiarkan nona Hildegard keluar terlalu jauh. Itu bisa membahayakan dirinya, mengingat dirinya mungkin masih diincar para penjahat itu. Lagi pula, kita sudah menemukan kunci dari kasus ini." Tutur Sebastian. Ia kemudian melirik nyonya Higgins. "Saya harap anda mengizinkan kami untuk tinggal sementara."

untuk beberapa saat, nyonya Higgins terdiam. Ia pun menganggukan kepalanya tak lama kemudian. "Kami akan sangat senang menerima kalian. Tapi, rumah ini terlalu kecil dan sederhana untuk bangsawan seperti Earl. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Ciel agak dipaksakan. Mungkin ia masih kesal dengan keputusan Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian." Nyonya Higgins meninggalkan kedua tamu dan keponakannya.

Ciel memandangi Hildegard yang tertunduk. "Baiklah, sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada malam itu?" Tanya Ciel.

Hildegard menarik nafas panjang. "Aku... tidak ingat persisnya seperti apa. Kejadian itu begitu tiba-tiba dan..." Hildegard menitikan air mata tanpa disadarinya. "Yang kulihat waktu itu..." Hildegard kembali menghentikan ucapannya dan kembali meneteskan air mata.

Ciel terlihat bosan. Ia sudah tidak sabar mendengar semua petunjuk dari Hildegard. "Lalu, apa lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Kumohon, berikan waktu untukku sebentar saja untuk mengingat semuanya. Jika kalian benar-benar ingin membantu untuk mrnyelesaikan semua ini, aku pun tak kan segan untuk membantu kalian." Ucap Hildegard dengan semangat di balik wajah sedihnya.

Ciel memalingkan wajahnya. Membantu menyelesaikan kasus ini? Sepertinya itu bukan kalimat yang tepat untuknya.

"Tolong jangan memaksa Hildie untuk mengingat kejadian itu terlalu jauh. Saya khawatir itu hanya menambah beban psikisnya. Selain itu Hildie memang agak pelupa." Timpal Nyonya Higgins yang datang membawa makanan tambahan.

"Tidak, bibi! Aku ingin membantu mereka. Kalau ingatanku itu bisa membantu mereka, maka aku akan berusaha keras." Tukas Hildegard.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menanyaimu. Kenapa Hildegard yang dinyatakan hilang bisa berada di sini, di rumah keluarga ibunya?" Tanya Ciel.

"Saat itu malam pukul 11, suamiku terbangun. Ia lupa menyimpan sepedanya ke dalam rumah. Saat keluar, ia melihat Hildie terbaring di depan pintu dengan keadaan yang tidak beres. Itu terjadi sekitar 3 hari setelah kejadian buruk itu menimpa keluarga adik iparku." Tutur Nyonya Higgins dengan wajah yang pilu. "Kami sangat bersyukur, walaupun hanya Hildie yang selamat." Sambungnya.

Ciel tertegun. apa yang dikatakan nyknya Higgins sama dengan apa yang dikatakan Madame Red padanya setelah ia kembali dalam keadaan masih hidup. Ingatan tentang masa lalu Ciel kembali memutari otaknya. Rasa syukur yang terdalam dari keluarga yang dicintai membuat kita serasa pulang ke rumah setelah perjalanan yang sangat jauh. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut seorang bibi yang menemukan keponakan tercintanya... Saat itu Ciel sangat ingin menutup telinganya dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk 'menyembunyikan' Hildie, karena kami takut ia masih menjadi incaran para penjahat itu." Sambung nyonya Higgins.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu sesuatu mengenai kasus hilangnya Earl Ainsworth?" Tanya Ciel drngan nada yang tidak seperti yang biasa ia keluarkan. Tidak ada gairah. Mungkin karena flashback selama beberapa saat yang baru saja ia alami.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri terus bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Eddie." Kata nyonya Higgins.

"Eddie?"

"Ah, maksudku Edgar. Earl Edgar Ainsworth."

Ciel termenung, seperti mencurigai sesuatu. "Kalian sepertinya sudah sangat dekat."

"Tentu saja. Dia adik iparku." Timpal nyonya Higgins. "Ah, tapi..." ucap nyonya Higgins. Perhatian Ciel, Sebastian, dan Hildegard kini tertuju pada wanita dengan wajah yang ramah itu.

"Ada apa, nyonya?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Beberapa hari sebelum ia menghilang, ia sempat datang ke toko dan mengobrol dengan suamiku." tutur nyonya Higgins.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Tanya Ciel penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab nyonya Higgins. "Kalaupun tahu, mungkin aku sudah lupa. Itu sudah satu tahun yang lalu." Sambungnya

"Lalu, sekarang dimana tuan Higgins." Kini Sebastian yang bertanya.

"Dia sedang pergi ke Cambridge. Dia baru akan pulang besok." Jawab nyonya Higgins. "Ah, maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus pergi ke toko. Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, kalian bisa meminta Hildie." Ucap nyonya Higgins yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Suasana sunyi seketika. Ciel tidak menanyai Hildegard lagi, dan Sebastian hanya memandangi Hildegard. Tak sedikit pun pandangannya teralihkan.

Ciel beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menghampiri sebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan. Sebuah bingkai foto menarik perhatiannya.

Terlihat tujuh orang terlukis di dalam foto tersebut. Helena Ainsworth dan nyonya Higgins duduk berdua di atas sebuah sofa. Lalu di belakang Helena, seorang pria gagah dengan tubuh yang tinggi tegap dan wajah yang dingin dan tampan berdiri, berdampingan dengan pria berjanggut tipis yang juga terlihat gagah, namun sedikit lebih tua, yang berdiri tepat di belakang nyonya higgins. Jadi ini Earl Ainsworth dan tuan Simon Higgins, Ciel berpikir seperti itu. Lalu di samping Countess Ainsworth, seorang pemuda gagah dan tampan berdiri dengan wajah yang baru-baru ini ia kenali, Cedric Ainsworth, berdampingan dengan Hildegard. Dan seorang pemuda sebaya dengan Cedric dengan seragam angkatan darat berdiri di samping nyonya Higgins di sebelah kanan.

"Foto keluarga ya?" Gumam Ciel. "Siapa lelaki berseragam militer ini?" Tanya Ciel.

"Oh, itu kak Maxine, putra paman dan bibi, kakak sepupuku." Jawab Hildegard.

Ciel termenung. "Kapan foto ini diambil?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, saat kak Max diterima di angkatan darat." Jelas Hildegard. "Ini adalah foto keluarga besar pertama ibu setelah ia menikah. Ibu bilang padaku, walaupun sekarang ini ia adalah seorang bangsawan, tetapi ia tidak ingin melupakan dari mana dia berasal." Sambungnya dengan sedikit senyum ia sunggingkan

Ciel dan terdiam. Sebastian menghampiri Hildegard yang tersenyum, namun dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Anda pasti teringat sosok mendiang ibu anda." Ucap Sebastian.

Hildegard mengangguk. "Ia. Aku sangat merindukannya." Isaknya.

Sebastian menyeka air mata Hildegard. Ia pun tersenyum. Bukan senyuman 'mesum' yang biasa ia keluarkan untuk membuat para wanita menjerit, melainkan sebuah senyuman hangat yang menenangkan hati.

"Nona tidak boleh terus bersedih. Jika kau terus bersedih seperti itu, ibu, kakak, dan bahkan ayah nona akan sedih melihat nona. Nona pasti tidak mau membuat mereka sedih, kan?" Ucap Sebastian pelan. "Berjanjilah anda tidak akan bersedih lagi."

Hildegard tersenyum, walau sedikit agak dipaksakan. Walaupun begitu, ia terlihat manis. "Terima kasih, Tuan Sebastian." Ucapnya lembut dengan senyuman yang lebih tulus.

Sebastian tertegun. Perasaan aneh itu kembali ia rasakan. Seperti sesuatu telah menusuk hatinya. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia pun terdiam, sambil terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya "apa yang terjadi padaku?". Ini sama sekali tidak sama seperti ketika ia merayu dan menggoda para wanita. Kesannya tidak pernah sampai pada gadis bangsawan Ainsworth itu. Namun, seolah Hildegard mengembalikan apa yang ia sampaikan dengan sesuatu yang 'hangat'.

"Ah, panggil saja saya Sebastian." Ucapnya agak gagap.

Ciel terlihat murung. Ia tahu ada yang aneh dari Sebastian. Bibir kecilnya menekuk ke bawah. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ciel, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hildegard.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat. Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah mengingat semuanya." Jawab Ciel dengan nada dingin. Ia pun meninggalkan Hildegard dan Sebastian yang kebingungan.

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

Malam itu langit tampak cerah. Bulan dan bintang tampak jelas menghiasi langit malam kota London yang sibuk. Hujan tak turun hari ini. Namun, segumpal awan hitam mulai menyelimuti, sedikit demi sedikit.

Makan malam di kediaman Higgins yang sederhana telah usai. Menu makanan yang tadi terhidang mrmang bukanlah makanan kelas atas seperti yang biasa Ciel santap di mansionnya, dan Hildegard juga, mungkin. Namun, sang koki telah menghidangkan makanan sederhana bercita rasa kelas tinggi. Tak ada campur tangan dari Sebastian. Nyonya Higgins tidak mau tamunya bekerja. Dan masakannya benar-benar memuaskan.

Nyonya Higgins dibantu Hildegard dan Sebastian membereskan meja makan, sementara Ciel langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah selesai di ruang makan dan dapur, Sebastian menunggu nyonya Higgins dan Hildegard masuk kamar, lalu menyusul Ciel ke kamarnya.

"Tuan Muda?" Sahut Sebastian setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Ciel. Ia pun kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Ciel.

Ciel tengah terduduk di atas ranjangnya yang kecil. Sebastian membuka lemari dan menyiapkan piyama untuk tuannya. Ia pun kemudian menghampiri Ciel dan memakaikan piyama itu padanya.

Ciel menatap Sebastian sebal. Sebastian yang sedang mengancingkan baju tuannya itu kini nampak kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Tuan muda?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Kau yang ada apa?" Ketus Ciel. Sebastian terlihat semakin kebingungan.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Kenapa kau bertindak semaumu? Kau memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di sini tanpa meminta persetujuan dariku terlebih dahulu." Ciel mulai ngambek.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan muda. Tapi ini demi kepentingan investigasi. Saya telah mempertimbangkan ini dengan sangat matang."

Ciel memalingkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar marah. Sebastian yang melihat tingkah tuannya itu hanya menahan tawa. Ciel benar-benar terlihat tsundere

"Selain itu, hari ini anda terlihat lebih pendiam." Ucap Sebastian yang telah selesai memakaikan piyama pada Ciel.

Ciel menarik nafas panjang. Ia terlihat lebih rileks, tidak seperti sesaat yang lalu saat ia sedang marah.

"Tadinya kupikir aku akan mendapatkan banyak informasi setelah bertemu dengan Hildegard Ainsworth. Namun ternyata..." Ciel melirik Sebastian tajam. Sebastian hanya terdiam. "Dari tadi aku terus mencari petunjuk dari semua cerita Hildegard maupun nyonya Higgins." Sambungnya sambil membuang nafas. "Aku merasa sedikit risih saat tahu bahwa Countess Ainsworth berasal dari keluarga pembuat roti. ditambah lagi dengan kedekatan keluarga Ainsworth itu sendiri dengan keluarga pihak perempuan."

"Kenapa anda berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Sebenarnya sah-sah saja jika seorang bangsawan laki-laki menikahi gadis biasa. Namun, peraturan masyarakat kalangan atas menyebutkan bahwa seorang bangsawan harus menikah dengan bangsawan lagi. Hal seperti itu memang sudah kuno. Selain itu, etika pergaulan masyarakat kelas atas dengan masyarakat kalangan menengah ke bawah pun dibatasi. Dan sepertinya Earl Ainsworth telah menghancurkan batasan-batasan itu." tutur Ciel. "Yah, perkataanku barusan itu hanyalah omong kosong. Lagi pula, hal itu hanyalah sebuah pemikiran kuno."

Sebastian menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa Ciel masih kesal untuk sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak pahami. Ia pun menghampiri Ciel yang sudah naik ke atas tempat tidur, lalu memakaikan selimut untuk Ciel.

"Sebastian." Seru Ciel.

"Iya, tuan muda?"

"Apakah iblis bisa jatuh cinta?" Tanya Ciel. Sebastian tertegun mendengar kalimat sederhana yang keluar dari mulut tuan mudanya itu.

"Kenapa anda bicara seperti itu?" Tanya balik Sebastian.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Gumam Ciel. "Sebastian, kau sudah terlihat dekat dengan Hildegard. Walaupun aku tak suka, gunakan pendekatan yang biasa kau lakukan pada setiap perempuan untuk menggali informasi darinya." Ujar Ciel.

"Maaf, tuan muda. Saya tidak bisa." Gumam Sebastian. Ciel yang sudah dalam posisi untuk tidur terperanjat.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?" Tanya Ciel dengan nada membentak.

"Saya sudah mencobanya. Sejak pertama kali datang ke sini, saya sudah mencobanya. Namun entah kenapa, sepertinya saya gagal. Ia terlihat seperti sudah menangkap kesan saya, tapi, seolah kesan itu ia kembalikan." Tutur Sebastian.

"Cih!" Desah Ciel.

"Saya bahkan telah mengeluarkan daya pikat iblis untuknya. Tetapi , anehnya itu tidak berhasil." Ucap Sebastian. Ia pun tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Dia benar-benar gadis yang menarik." Sebastian tersenyum.

Saat ia melirik Ciel, ia sudah tertidur. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidur.

"Ah, baiklah. Selamat malam, Tuan muda." Ucap Sebastian seraya meninggalkan kamar Ciel dengan senyuman, atau mungkin menahan tawa.

Saat sebastian keluar dari kamar Ciel, ia mendengar isakan seorang gadis di sebuah ruangan tak jauh dari kamar Ciel. Ia ikuti suara itu. Awan hitam yang berjalan kini berkumpul di atas langit London dan mulai menurunkan setetes air, dua tetes, hingga banyak tetesan air turun dengan deras. Hujan yang lebat. Sayup-sayup suara isakan gadis itu mulai tak terdengar, terkalahkan oleh suara air yang turun dengan deras dari atas langit. Sebastian berjalan semakin mendekat ke ruangan itu. Ia buka pintu ruangan itu. Tak terkunci. Tak ada cahaya yang menerangi ruangan itu. Ia pun masuk secara perlahan. Kini isakan itu kembali terdengar. Ia mencari di mana sumber suara itu. Ia melihat seseorang duduk di sudut ruangan. Saat ia mendekat...

"Ah, siapa itu?" Tanya orang itu dengan setengah berteriak. Suaranya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Sebastian. Ia semakin mendekat untuk memastikan.

"Nona Hildegard?" Sebastian melihat Hildegard yang terduduk di sudut ruangan dengan mata yang sembap.

"Sebastian? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Hildegard kembali sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Maafkan saya yang lancang masuk ke kamar anda. Saya mendengar suara tangisan dari kamar anda. Saya khawatir terjadi sesuatu." Jawab Sebastian. Ia lalu membungkuk, mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengan Hildegard.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku sudah mengganggu tidur kalian." Ucap Hildegard merasa bersalah.

Sebastian tersenyum. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Hildegard. "Tidak. Saya kemari karena saya mengkhawatirkan anda." Ucapnya. "Kenapa anda menangis?"

Untuk sejenak, Hildegard terdiam.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa jika anda tidak ingin mengatakannya. Tetapi, saya mohon, jika ada sesuatu yang ingin anda ceritakan, saya bersedia untuk mendengarkan anda." Ucap Sebastian lembut.

Hildegard menarik nafas panjang. Nampak wajahnya penuh dengan keluh kesah. Sebastian terus memandanginya. Ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang gadis ceria yang ia temui pertama kali di jalanan East End. Tidak ada keceriaan yang terlukis di wajahnya. Hanya ada awan kesedihan yang kini menyelimutinya.

"Sebastian... aku takut.." Gumam Hildegard.

Sebastian tersenyum. "Anda tidak usah takut. Saya akan menemani anda jika anda mau." Ucapnya manis.

Cahaya putih bersinar dari langit London. Kilatan petir menyambar bumi Britania. Suaranya yang menggelegar terdengar sangat keras bagaikan bom yang meledak.

"KYAAA!" Hildegard berteriak ketakutan. Dengan refleks ia memeluk Sebastian yang berada di sampingnya. Ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam dekapan Sebastian. Dalam beberapa saat, Hildie tertahan dalam rangkulan Sebastian, hingga beberapa saat kemudian Hildegard pun menatap wajah Sebastian, begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka pun saling memandang dengan rona merah di pipi mereka masing-masing.

"Ah... Anu..."

 _To be continued_


	6. Chapter 6

"Aaahh... maafkan saya!" Hildegard berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sebastian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Petir tadi pasti sudah sangat mengagetkan anda." Timpal Sebastian, kembali dengan senyumannya yang manis.

Hildegard kembali tertunduk. Di tengah kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti seluruh ruangan, seorang gadis muda yang cantik kembali menumpahkan kristal bening dari matanya. Sebastian yang kebingungan pun hanya bisa menenangkan Hildegard yang kini terlihat tidak baik.

"Nona, saya mohon, saya tidak ingin melihat anda terus berada dalam kondisi seperti ini." Ucap Sebastian setengah berbisik.

Hildegard tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memegangi lengan baju Sebastian dengan erat sambil terus terisak.

"Menakutkan" Gumam Hildegard pada akhirnya, membuat Sebastian menjadi sedikit lebih lega. "Tuan Sebastian, tolong aku! Aku takut!"

Sebastian kembali tersenyum. Tak cukup dekat dengan Hildegard, ia pun terus mendekati Hildegard, dan akhirnya membawa Hildegard ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat di tengah ruangan yang tak sedikit pun cahaya yang menyinari mereka berdua.

"Tenang saja, Nona. Saya akan selalu ada di sisimu." Gumam Sebastian dengan penuh kelembutan.

Sepasang mata kecil mengintip di balik pintu ruangan, tampak tak senang dengan apa yang ia lihat di tengah kegelapan ruangan yang sesekali diterangi oleh kilatan cahaya dari langit yang menyambar.

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

Pagi yang cerah menyambut hari baru di kota London yang tak pernah lepas dari keramaian. Selain genangan air dan tanaman yang basah, tidak nampak sedikit pun jejak bahwa semalam London diguyur hujan yang amat deras disertai petir yang saling bersahutan.

Sebastian yang masuk ke kamar Ciel merasa terkejut mendapati _bocchan_ nya tidak berada di tempatnya.

"Tuan muda?" Sebastian mencari Ciel. Setelah Sebastian mulai panik, Ciel pun muncul di belakang Sebastian.

"Ada apa? Kau mencariku?" Tanya Ciel.

"Tuan muda." Sebastian berbalik. "Anda membuat saya kaget. Tuan muda dari mana? Pagi-pagi begini sudah keluyuran."

Ciel tidak menjawab. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur. Tapi syukurlah, akhirnya aku bisa tidur juga." Ucap Ciel dengan nada yang datar.

Sebastian tersenyum. Ia menghampiri tuan mudanya, lalu menghidangkan teh pagi ala kadarnya.

"Jadi anda benar-benar cemburu?" Tanya Sebastian usil. Mendengar hal itu, Ciel langsung menyemburkan teh hangat yang baru ia minum.

"Bicara apa kau ini?" Tukas Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia kemudian menyiapkan baju dan lainnya untuk sang bocchan seperti biasanya.

"Sebastian..." gumam Ciel

"Iya, Tuan muda?"

"Aku mulai resah. Aku harap kau sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang berguna."

Sebastian memasang raut wajah serius. Bagaikan hujan di musim panas, raut wajahnya berubah seketika menjadi lebih muram.

"Saya mendapatkan sesuatu. Sayangnya, hal ini sangatlah buruk."

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

Ciel dan Sebastian turun untuk sarapan. Sebelumnya Nyonya Higgins dengan cerewet meminta Ciel dan Sebastian turun untuk sarapan tepat pukul 07.30. Hildegard dan bibinya itu sudah _standby_ di sana bahkan sebelum kedua tamunya turun. Dengan menu telur mata sapi, bacon dan hidangan yang sederhana, mereka bersantap dengan nikmat.

Selesai dengan sarapan, Tanpa Hildegard yang biasa membantunya, Nyonya Higgins langsung pamit untuk membuka toko. Sementara Hildegard yang ditugaskan menemani tamu mereka di rumah pergi untuk mengambil beberapa barang, Ciel dan Sebastian 'terkurung' di rumah keluarga Higgins.

"Tuan muda. Saya harap Tuan muda tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang saya katakan tadi." Ujar Sebastian.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Dari tadi Tuan muda terlihat gelisah. Saya merasa khawatir."

"Kau meremehkanku?" Timpal Ciel. "Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang kupikirkan."

Ciel mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Sebastian tadi pagi.

-flashback-

 _"Saya mendapatkan sesuatu. Sayangnya, hal ini sangatlah buruk."_

 _Ciel termenung, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sebastian. Raut wajah Sebastian yang tidak biasa membuat Ciel semakin penasaran apa yang ditemukan oleh Sebastian._

 _"Sebastian, aku tidak peduli itu baik atau buruk. Yang ingin kudengar adalah temuanmu." Ujar Ciel._

 _Sebastian mengambil nafas panjang. Ia tidak segera menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan membawa sesuatu, sebuah kalung dengan kristal berwarna ungu yang mirip dengan hope diamond milik Ciel, namun dengan bentuk yang berbeda._

 _"I... ini..." Ciel tertegun._

 _"Ini adalah kalung milik Nona Hildegard. Ini bukan seperti yang anda pikirkan. Saya tidak tahu kristal apa ini. Sepertinya hanya kristal biasa. Tapi..."_

 _"Lupakan kalungnya. Aku harap semalam kau tidak hanya bersenang-senang." Potong Ciel dengan nada kesal._

 _Sebastian mendesis. "Tuan muda, tolong jangan cemburu. Lagi pula ini bukan situasi yang tepat."_

 _"Aku tidak cemburu! Untuk apa aku merasa cemburu? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan sia-sia. Ingat! Kasus ini tergolong kasus yang sangat sulit!" Tukas Ciel, dengan nada bicara yang lebih ditinggikan. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ciel sangat sentimen. Namun, hal itu hanya membuat Sebastian terkekeh kecil._

 _Sebastian kembali serius. "Tadi sampai mana saya bicara?"_

 _"Entahlah." Timpal Ciel._

 _Sebastian tidak berbicara lagi, namun raut wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia seharusnya melakukan sesuatu. Ia kemudian membuka sarung tangan kirinya, lalu memegang kristal itu dengan tangan kosong. Ciel sangat terkejut ketika ia melihat tangan Sebastian seperti terbakar saat memegang kristal itu._

 _"Sebastian! kenapa tanganmu..."_

 _"Yang saya ingin katakan, kristal ini memiliki kekuatan yang besar di dalamnya."_

 _"Apa itu semacam jimat pelindung?"_

 _"Entahlah. Tapi, ini bukanlah jimat anti iblis yang biasa saya temukan. Selain karena jimat ini sangat kuat, ada hal lain lagi."_

 _Sebastian melepas sarung tangan sebelah kanannya menggunakan giginya. Ia kemudian memindahkan kristal yang ia genggam dengan tangan kirinya ke tangan kanannya. Tidak ada yang terjadi setelah Sebastian memindahkan kristal cantik itu. Ciel pun terlihat bingung._

 _"Seperti yang Tuan muda lihat. Kali ini tidak terjadi apa-apa." Ucap Sebastian._

 _"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Ciel yang masih terlihat kebingungan, seperti seorang anak kecil yang melihat pertunjukan sulap di sirkus._

 _"Saat pertama saya memegangnya, saya mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang cukup kuat. Lalu kristal ini pun bereaksi. Tetapi saat saya memindahkan kristal ini ke tangan saya yang lain, saya tidak melepas ancaman apapun, dan kristal ini pun tidak bereaksi."_

 _"berarti, kristal ini bereaksi hanya ketika ada ancaman yang datang mendekati si pemiliknya?"_

 _Sebastian tersenyum, "Ya, tepat sekali."_

 _Ciel terlihat sedang berpikir. Sebastian yang berdiri di sampingnya mencoba menerka apa yang Tuan mudanya pikirkan._

 _"Tuan muda," ujar Sebastian, "Lupakan dulu masalah kalung ini. Ada hal yang lebih penting lagi."_

 _Ciel menengok ke arah Sebastian, menatapnya seperti seorang bocah yang memaksa ayahnya untuk membelikan permen yang ia lihat di toko yang baru saja ia lewati. Sebastian tidak berkutik sedikit pun. Wajahnya kini lebih serius._

 _"Kita hentikan saja penyelidikan kasus kali ini."_

 _Ciel tertohok. Ia tidak menyangka pelayan setianya mengatakan hal yang baginya tidak masuk akal. Bibir mungil Ciel mulai gemetar. Tangannya yang kecil dengan refleks terangkat ke udara, lalu mendarat di pipi Sebastian dengan keras. Sebastian tak terusik sedikit pun. Sepertinya ia sudah menduga bahwa sebuah tamparan akan didaratkan tuannya._

 _"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Tanya Ciel dengan nada pelan namun penuh amarah. "Kau sendiri yang sepertinya bersemangat ingin menuntaskan kasus ini. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu seolah aku tidak mampu memecahkannya?" Sambungnya dengan nada yang lebih keras._

 _"Maafkan saya, tetapi..."_

 _Terdengar ketukan pintu menyela Sebastian yang baru saja menarik nafas. Ciel yang sedang menunggu 'permen' dari Sebastian merasa terkejut. Dengan kompaknya, pelayan-majikan itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pintu coklat yang terbuat dari kayu pohon jati tua itu._

 _"Ciel, Tuan Sebastian, waktunya sarapan!" Seru seorang gadis muda dengan suara lembut yang kini sudah kian dikenali oleh Ciel, dan khususnya, Sebastian._

 _"Baiklah. Kami akan menyusul." Timpal Sebastian dengan suara yang tak kalah lembut, namun cukup keras._

 _"Ng, bibi tidak mau kalian terlambat, lho." Balas Hildegard._

 _Ciel dan Sebastian saling memandang dengan tatapan meh. Ciel yang sudah rapi berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih berdiri di tempatnya._

 _"Kita bicarakan lagi setelah sarapan." Ucap Ciel, lalu keluar meninggalkan Sebastian yang akhirnya berjalan menyusul Ciel._

" _Yes, my lord."_

-back to present-

Ciel terduduk di sofa ruang tengah, memandangi foto keluarga Higgins dan Ainsworth. Sebastian hanya berdiri mematung di samping Ciel, memandang ke arah yang sama dengan tuannya. Mungkin lebih khususnya, ia memandangi wajah cantik Hildegard yang tersenyum manis di foto dengan tatapan sayu. Ia pun memutar sedikit bola matanya ke arah Earl Ainsworth di foto, seperti mengutuk sang Earl yang menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Sebastian." Gumam Ciel

"Ya, Tuan muda."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau cemaskan dan kenapa kau memintaku untuk menghentikan penyelidikan. Reputasiku di hadapan Ratu dipertaruhkan dalam kasus ini. Jika kau pelayanku, kau seharusnya mendukungku." Ujar Ciel tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang kini jauh lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

Sebastian tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya lalu mengangguk kecil.

Ciel beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju sebuah jendela di seberang sofa tempatnya duduk. Ia menatap jauh ke luar jendela, membayangkan apa yang dulu menimpanya. Ada sedikit perasaan khawatir di benaknya semenjak Sebastian memintanya untuk menghentikan penyelidikan.

"Sebastian." ucap Ciel, lebih tenang. "Kenapa kau memintaku untuk berhenti dari kasus ini?"

Sebastian menghela nafas. "Saya hanya mengkhawatirkan anda." Jawabnya perlahan.

"Jika kau mengkhawatirkanku, kau cukup berada di sisiku." Timpal Ciel enteng.

"Tapi, Tuan muda, yang saya khawatirkan lebih dari itu." Tukas Sebastian dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi. "Saya juga mengkhawatirkan Nona Hildegard Ainsworth."

Ciel berbalik, menatap Sebastian yang kali ini kembali bersikap tidak masuk akal.

"Semalaman saya tinggal di kamar Nona Hildegard." Ucap Sebastian dengan nada serius. " Ia bercerita pada saya bahwa ia selalu dihantui oleh bayangan aneh, bahkan sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi."

Ciel termenung. "Aku jadi kepikiran, Apa pembunuh itu mengincar Hildegard?" gumamnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sebastian. "Dari apa yang terjadi, saya bisa menyimpulkan kalau pembunuh itu benar-benar mengincar keluarga Ainsworth. Tapi, kita belum tahu apa motif si pelaku. Selain itu, mungkin karena tinggal Nona Hildegard yang tersisa, si pelaku pun kemudian mengincarnya."

"Lalu, apa kalung kristal itu ada kaitannya dengan kasus ini?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Nona Hildegard berkata bahwa kalung ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh dari ayahnya."

Ciel kembali memutar otak. Ia mondar-mandir sambil terus mencari jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya.

"Bukankah aneh jika ayahnya menghadiahkan benda berkekuatan supranatutal seperti kalung kristal itu pada putrinya, apalagi jika kekuatan pelindungnya sangat kuat? Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang spesial dari Hildegard?"

Sebastian hanya terdiam. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Selama ini ia memang merasakan sesuatu dari Hildegard. Namun, Sebastian sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Dan lagi, ia tidak tahu apa yang menarik dirinya pada Hildegard.

"Pembunuhan yang misterius, hilangnya jasad putra pertama Ainsworth, okultisme tingkat tinggi, kejadian supranatural, misteri Earl Ainsworth yang menghilang, aku jadi semakin penasaran." Gumam Ciel. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati Sebastian yang tak sedikit pun bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Tuan muda..." ujar Sebastian, kini dengan wajah yang lebih cerah. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop kecil berstempel kerajaan dari dalam sakunya.

"Itu..."

"Biar saya persingkat. Setelah kita menemukan Nona Hildegard, sesuai perintah, saya mengirmkan laporannya kepada Yang Mulia Ratu. Tak lama setelahnya, surat ini datang."

Ciel merebut surat itu dari tangan Sebastian. Ia langsung membaca isi surat itu dengan teliti. Setelahnya, ia pun mengembalikan surat itu ke tangan Sebastian.

"Sebastian... Kita selesaikan semua ini secepatnya sebelum si pelaku mendapatkan Hildegard Ainsworth!" Seru Ciel. "Dan, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau lalai dari tugasmu."

Sebastian tersenyum. Ia pun membungkuk di hadapan Tuan Mudanya.

" _Yes, my lord."_

Ciel berjalan ke luar rumah setelah Sebastian memakaikan mantel dan topi miliknya.

Sebastian tidak bergegas menyusul Ciel. Ia merogoh saku celananya tepat setelah Ciel membuka pintu rumah keluarga Higgins tanpa bantuan Sebastian. Sebuah foto berpotretkan Hildegard diraih Sebastian dari sakunya. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah saat ia melihat selembar foto yang keluar dari sakunya itu. Senyuman yang tadi ia tunjukkan memudar ketika ia membalikkan foto tersebut. Tatapan mata yang tajam dan ekspresi yang tidak biasa nampak di wajah Sebastian yang rupawan ketika ia membaca sebuah tulisan bertintakan darah yang tertuang di balik foto gadis muda yang cantik itu.

 _Jika kau iblis, maka pergilah!_

 _Jika kau manusia, maka matilah!_

 _To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear my boy..._

 _Apa kabar? Semoga kau baik-baik saja._

 _Aku sangat senang mendengar dirimu sudah bertemu dengan Hildegard Ainsworth. Dan syukurlah, dia baik-baik saja. Bukankah dia cantik dan manis? Aku ingin sekali minum teh bersama kalian berdua. Tetapi, sayangnya kau sedang sibuk. Mungkin lain kali saja, ya._

 _My boy, ini mungkin berat bagimu. Tapi, mendengar bahwa kejadian buruk menimpa keluarga dari sahabat masa kecilku itu membuatku sangat sedih. Kau tahu, betapa senangnya diriku saat mendengar Hildegard selamat. Aku punya satu permintaan lagi. Maukah kau menjaga Hildegard untukku? Bukannya aku tidak mempercayai keluarga ibunya. Tetapi, keluarga Ainsworth adalah keluarga bangsawan yang sangat berpengaruh, dan mereka hanyalah orang-orang baik. Aku khawatir akan terjadi hal yang buruk jika penjahat kejam itu mendapatkan Hildie._

 _Aku tidak ingin terlalu merepotkanmu. Jadi, santai saja. Dan, asal kau tahu. Hildegard adalah gadis yang baik dan lembut. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik. Aku akan sangat menantikan saat-saat dimana kita bisa menikmati teh bersama di White Island._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Victoria_

 _"_ Sebastian, cepat sedikit!"

Sepasang kaki kecil berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rak yang menjulang tinggi, diikuti sepasang kaki yang lebih kuat dan kokoh bak tiang-tiang penyangga Buckingham Palace yang menjaga bangunan tetap kuat. Dengan membawa setumpukan perkamen dan buku, mereka berdua keluar dari himpitan rak-rak berdebu yang mengeluarkan aroma kertas tua di beberapa sudut.

Sebastian menyimpan bawaannya di atas sebuah meja tua tak jauh dari jajaran rak arsip yang baru saja mereka susuri. Ia mempersilakan tuan mudanya untuk duduk. Ia pun kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan tuannya yang telah mendahuliunya membuka beberapa lembar dokumen yang 'tersaji' di atas meja.

"Sebelum kita mengetahui siapa pelaku kejahatan di mansion Ainswoth, kita harus mengetahui terlebih dahulu siapa bangsawan Ainsworth." Gumam Ciel. Matanya terus menjelajahi isi setiap lembar kertas yang ia pegang. "Sebastian, kau periksa dokumen yang lainnya!"

Gedung balai pengarsipan sepi kala itu. Tidak ada siapapun di sana, kecuali Ciel, Sebastian, dan seorang penjaga tua yang tengah duduk sambil asyik membaca buku di mejanya, itu pun terletak di lobi.

"Tuan muda," Ujar Sebastian, "Saya kira anda tahu keluarga Ainsworth, mengingat bahwa keluarga Ainsworth mempunyai hubungan yang dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan."

"Keluarga Ainsworth adalah salah satu bangsawan penting. Mereka punya kedudukan penting di pemerintahan. Hanya itu yang kutahu." Terang Ciel tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen itu.

Pasangan Majikan-pelayan itu terlihat serius memeriksa lembar demi lembar dokumen yang ada. Dari satu dokumen ke dokumen lain, mereka tak sedikit pun melewatkan kata yang tertulis di dalam kertas-kertas tua itu.

"Ah, sudahlah." Dengus Ciel sambil meletakkan sebuah perkamen dengan kesal. "Tidak ada hal penting yang bisa menjadi petunjuk. Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Sabar sedikit, tuan muda. Anda hanya belum mendapatkannya." Ucap Sebastian masih fokus dengan dokumen yang ia pegang.

Ciel meregangkan tubuhnya. Tak sedikit pun iya menyentuh dokumen-dokumen itu lagi. Ia hanya memperhatikan Sebastian yang dengan tekun memeriksa setiap dokumen. Sesekali ia pejamkan matanya untuk sekedar berileksasi.

"Tuan muda." Ucap Sebastian setelah beberapa lama ia terdiam.

"Hmmm?"

"Apa jabatan keluarga Ainsworth di pemerintahan?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu mengenal keluarga Ainsworth." Jawab Ciel ringan.

Sebastian membolak-balik dokumen yang baru saja ia baca. Ia menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Ciel.

"Tuan muda, di sini dikatakan bahwa keluarga Ainsworth memiliki perusahaan besar bernama Ainsworth Enterprise yang bergerak di berbagai bidang, salah satunya adalah perusahaan pengembang persenjataan yang berada di bawah naungan persemakmuran." Ucap Sebastian.

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Hanya saja aku pernah mendengar bahwa perusahaan milik keluarga Ainsworth pernah mengembangkan senjata yang berhasil membawa Inggris menjadi pemenang di kancah peperangan dulu." Ungkap Ciel.

"Selain itu, di sini dikatakan bahwa bangsawan Ainsworth adalah pejabat penting di Departemen Pertahanan Britania Raya."

Ciel termenung. Ia tak sedikit pun menimpali apa yang Sebastian katakan.

"Tuan muda?"

"Bukankah ini aneh? Ainsworth adalah keluarga bangsawan besar. Mereka juga merupakan pejabat penting di Departemen Pertahanan. Seharusnya mereka memiliki gelar kebangsawaan yang lebih tinggi." Ucap Ciel, lebih pada berbicara dengan dirinya Sendiri.

"Apa si pelaku kejahatan ingin menjatuhkan keluarga Ainsworth?" Tanya Sebastian penasaran.

"Jika dilihat dari status dan kedudukan keluarga Ainsworth sendiri, mungkin ya. Tetapi, yang menjadi masalah, pelaku menggunakan okultisme dan semacam sihir. Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan?" Ciel kembali termenung. "Tapi, lupakan itu. Keluarga Ainsworth memiliki perusahaan yang maju dan status yang tinggi. Yang jelas, si pelaku ingin keluarga Ainsworth jatuh. Dendam dari saingan atau mafia yang merasa terusik dengan keberadaan keluarga Ainsworth. Itu adalah kemungkinan yang masuk akal saat ini." Ucap Ciel. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Ayo, Sebastian!"

Sebastian tidak langsung mengikuti Ciel. Dengan ragu, ia menghentikan langkah Ciel yang hampir menggapai pintu. Dengan wajah yang serius dan tatapan mata yang tajam, ia menatap wajah dingin sang bocchan yang juga menatapnya sebal karena tidak segera mengikutinya, dan justru malah menghentikannya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri saja?" Tanya Ciel sebal.

"Tuan muda? Apa anda takut?"

Ciel terkejut. Dari ribuan kata yang ada, ia tak menyangka Sebastian akan mengeluarkan kata-kata kejam dengan ekspresi yang datar seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau..."

"Lagi-lagi.." Sela Sebastian, "Anda menjadi lemah."

Ciel menjadi geram. Ia pun melayangkan tangannya, namun Sebastian segera menangkapnya.

"Sejak awal anda ragu." Ucap Sebastian dengan nada dingin. Tatapannya kian tajam. "Anda tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus yang sebelumnya. Dan sekarang, anda menjadi goyah hanya karena kasus kali ini mirip dengan apa yang menimpamu dulu. Bagaimana jika kasus kali ini benar-benar berkaitan dengan kejadian yang menimpamu dulu?"

Ciel tersentak. Tubuh kecilnya gemetaran. Keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Perasaan kesal, marah, dan takut bergejolak di benaknya. Sementara Sebastian terus menatapnya nanar dengan bola matanya yang berwarna merah yang tajam.

"Ha... hahaha..." Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Ciel yang masih sedikit gemetaran. Sebastian heran dengan sikap Ciel itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau semua ini berkaitan dengan kejadian menyedihkan itu? Bukankah dengan ini kita bisa tahu siapa yang membunuh orang tuaku dan membakar rumahku? Bukankah dengan itu kau akan segera mendapatkan jiwa yang selama ini kau inginkan?"

Sebastian melepaskan genggamannya. Ciel langsung memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia menatap Sebastian balik dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Tetapi, sayangnya kasus ini berbeda. Setelah aku membaca dokumen itu, ini hanya kasus biasa. Konyolnya, aku merasa gentar bahkan sebelum aku menghadapinya." Ucap Ciel dengan senyuman menyedihkan tersungging di bibirnya. "Sudahlah! Ayo, kita pergi!"

Sebastian menghela nafas. Ia tidak menyangka Ciel berkelakuan seperti itu. Benar-benar seperti bocah. *sweatdrop*

"Yare yare. Tuan muda memang tidak sabaran. Anda bahkan tidak membaca semua dokumennya."

Sebastian memasukkan beberapa lembar kertas ke dalam saku celananya. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang arsip, mengikuti Ciel yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

"Aku lupa kalau kita sedang dikurung di rumah itu." Oceh Ciel. Ia berjalan dengan cepat, menyusuri lorong-lorong kecil menuju rumah keluarga Higgins yang tadi ia tinggalkan.

"Ini salah anda jika Nona Hildegard panik karena kita tidak ada di rumah." Timpal Sebastian dengan sedikit kekeh kecil terdengar dari bibirnya, menggoda Ciel yang terburu-buru.

"Diam, kau! Wanita tua itu, walaupun dia baik dan agak udik, tetap saja dia seorang ibu-ibu yang menyeramkan."

Ciel dan Sebastian mempercepat langkah mereka, dan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah. Namun, sebelum Sebastian membuka pintu, langkah mereka terhenti saat mendengar Nyonya Higgins sedang mengobrol bersama seorang pria. Lebih tepatnya bersitegang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbuat sesukamu begini?" Ucap sang pria geram. Sepertinya ia merasa kecewa dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Nyonya Higgins.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Tapi mereka bilang mereka bisa membantu." Timpal Nyonya Higgins dengan suara yang agak rendah.

"Aku menghargai siapapun yang ingin membantu kita. Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang bocah pemilik pabrik mainan?"

Kedua orang di dalam rumah itu sepertinya sedang membicarakan Ciel. Ciel dan Sebastian yang menguping dari luar pun masuk. Kedua orang di dalam rumah nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Ciel dan Sebastian yang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf karena aku masuk tanpa ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu." Ucap Ciel dengan nada datar.

"Ya, Tuhan. Dari mana saja kau? Kukira ada penjahat yang datang dan menculik kalian berdua." Omel Nyonya Higgins.

"Ng, itu tidak mungkin." Gumam Ciel dengan senyum tipis yang dipaksakan.

Ciel dan pria itu saling memandang. Pandangan si pria beralih ke Sebastian. Mereka berdua pun adu pandang.

"Ah, jadi kau bocah bangsawan dan pelayannya?" Tanya si pria

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi sepertinya perkataan anda barusan itu kurang sopan. Tuan muda saya sepertinya tersinggung." Ucap Sebastian dengan manis, dan tentu saja dengan senyuman yang manis pula. Sementara Ciel terlihat cemberut.

Nyonya Higgins memepersilakan Sebastian dan Ciel duduk. Ia lalu pergi ke dapur, meninggalkan Ciel dan Sebastian bertiga dengan pria asing yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Ah, kalian mengobrollah dulu dengan suamiku. Aku akan membawa beberapa makanan di belakang." Ujar Nyonya Higgins, lalu pergi.

Ciel dan Sebastian saling memandang. Mereka kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki dengan wajah yang ramah yang duduk di sofa di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi, anda Tuan Higgins?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Mmm... begitulah." Jawab lelaki itu dengan rokok di mulutnya. "Maaf jika aku lancang. Tetapi, kenapa kalian begitu tertarik dengan kejadian yang menimpa keluarga kami sampai kalian ingin membantu menuntaskannya?"

Ciel terdiam. Tidak mungkin jika ia harus menjawab bahwa ini semua perintah Ratu dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah anjing penjaga ratu. Tidak boleh ada yang mengetahuinya. Ia sendiri merasa aneh saat ia mengatakan akan menyelesaikan kasus berat ini, padahal ia sendiri bukan detektif ataupun polisi. Tetapi, nyonya Higgins terlalu 'polos' untuk mempertanyakan kehadiran Ciel di tengah kasus yang menimpa salah satu keluarganya.

"Saya lupa belum memperkenalkan tuan saya pada anda." Ucap Sebastian. "Ia adalah Ciel Phantomhive, kepala keluarga Phantomhive."

"Aku tahu itu. Dia juga pemilik perusahaan permen itu, kan?" Timpal Tuan Higgins. Sebastian tersenyum. Sementara Ciel terkejut dengan ekspresi Tuan Higgins yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan statusnya.

"Keluarga Phantomhive memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan keluarga Ainsworth sejak dulu. Saat kami mendengar peristiwa malang itu menimpa keluarga Ainsworth, kami cukup terpukul dan kami pun terdorong untuk melakukan sesuatu." Jawab Sebastian.

Ciel melongo. Ia lebih terkejut saat mendengar Sebastian mengeluarkan alasan yang bahkan tak terpikirkan sama sekali oleh dirinya. Ia menyikut Sebastian perlahan.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Bisik Ciel.

"Anda tenang saja. Serahkan semua ini pada saya." Jawab Sebastian.

Tuan Higgins mengisap rokoknya, lalu membuang asapnya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku menghargai usaha kalian. Kalian memang terlihat agak mencurigakan, tetapi aku yakin kalian adalah orang-orang yang baik." Ucap Tuan Higgins. "Kalau kalian benar-benar ingin membantu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menyerahkan hal ini pada kalian."

Sebastian tersenyum. Ia senang akhirnya Tuan Higgins menerima mereka. Namun, Tuan Higgins justru terlihat sebaliknya. Ia mengisap tokoknya untuk mendapat sedikit ketenangan. Tetapi, ia justru terlihat resah.

Nyonya Higgins datang dengan membawa sepiring kue kering dan tiga gelas jus jeruk.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nyonya Higgins setelah melihat wajah suaminya yang kusut.

"Ah, ya. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke toko." Ujar Tuan Higgins.

Nyonya Higgins pun pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu di rumahnya.

"Ah, santai saja. Aku bukan tipe orang galak koq. Hahaha." Tuan Higgins tertawa ringan. Kontras dengan sikapnya sebelumnya, ia kini tampak lebih ramah. "Tetapi... masalah keluarga Ainsworth... aku rasa sebaiknya kita menyerah saja."

Ciel tercengang mendengar pernyataan dari tuan Higgins. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Nama besarnya dipertaruhkan dalam kasus ini.

Ciel menggebrak meja dengan tangannya yang mungil dan rapuh, namun cukup untuk membuat jus jeruk dalam gelas meriak. Ia menatap Tuan Higgins tak senang. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tuan Higgins kembali mengisap rokoknya. Dengan wajah yang lesu ia mengeluarkan semua asap rokok dari mulutnya. Ia ingat bahwa ia sudah berjanji tidak akan merokok lagi, tetapi hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya tenang dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Sejak awal kami memang tidak berniat untuk menyelidiki kasus yang menimpa keluarga adikku. Semua sudah berlalu. Lagi pula, apa yang sudah hilang tidak akan bisa kembali lagi." Tuan Higgins menghela nafas. "Lagi pula kami hanyalah orang kecil tidak banyak yang bisa kami perbuat. Hildegard selamat pun itu sudah cukup bagi kami. Yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah menjaganya agar ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya."

"Tapi Tuan Higgins..."

Seorang pemuda berseragam militer datang dengan wajah panik. Ia membawa Hildegard yang terbujur kaku di pangkuannya.

"HILDEGARD!"

 _To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Wajah hangat Tuan Higgins jelas menunjukkan kepanikan dan kermasan yang besar. Rokok yang kini panjangnya tinggal setengah dari bentuk asalnya terjatuh begitu saja dari himpitin bibir Tuan Higgins, mendarat di atas karpet merah temaram yang dipijakinya. Ia menghambur dengan secepat kilat menuju bibir pintu dimana lelaki muda tampan berseragam itu memangku Hildegard yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri. Sementara Ciel hanya mematung, Sebastian segera mengejar Tuan Higgins.

"Ya, Tuhan! Max, Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tuan Higgins panik.

Tubuh tegap pemuda berseragam bernama Max itu menerobos Tuan Higgins dan Sebastian yang berdiri di hadapanniya. Kakinya yang kokoh dan kuat bergerak secepat mungkin, menapaki setiap anak tangga dengan langkah yang lebar. "Akan kuceritakan nanti." Seru pemuda itu terburu-buru.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Tuan Higgins berjalan cepat menyusul Max dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebastian pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan mengekor Tuan Higgins tanpa sedikit pun menghiraukan Ciel yang masih berdiri mematung, tidak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa.

Sebastian berhenti saat menjajaki anak tangga kelima. Ia memandang tuan mudanya. "Apa kau yakin tidak akan bergerak satu incipun dari tempatmu itu, tuan muda?".

"Diamlah!" Seru Ciel. Ia pun akhirnya bergerak menyusul Sebastian di tangga berbahan kayu pohon ek tua itu.

Pintu mahoni berwarna gelap itu berderit saat Sebastian menggenggam gagangnya yang berwarna emas dan mendorongnya perlahan. Hildegard yang tak berdaya berbaring di atas ranjang dengan sprei berwarna aqua yang menutupi kasurnya. Max berdiri membelakangi jendela yang memendarkan cahaya mentari siang yang begitu terik.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ciel, mengambil tempat di samping Tuan Higgins yang duduk di sisi lain yang langsung berhadapan dengan Max.

"Apa menurutmu ini terlihat baik-baik saja?" Pemuda bernama Max itu tersulut. "Hildie tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri dan menurutmu ini baik-baik saja?"

"Tenanglah, Maxine!" Tuan Higgins menyela. Ia menoleh ke arah Ciel. "Maafkanlah putraku ini. Setelah apa yang terjadi, ia menjadi lebih... protektif... dan... berlebihan."

Ciel tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi. Ia hanya mengamati pemuda berambut pirang itu. Buruk sekali, Edward! Orang ini mengingatkanku padamu.

"Jadi, Tuan Maxine, jika tidak keberatan, bisakah anda menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Ujar Sebastian.

"Tuan pelayan ini benar. Kau masih belum menjelaskan kenapa kau membawa Hildie pulang bersamamu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri." Sambung Tuan Higgins.

Max mengela napas. Ia membetulkan kerah bajunya yang berantakan. Dengan sisa keringat yang masih mengucur, ia pun mulai berbicara.

"Aku bermaksud pulang ke rumah saat melihat Hildie sedang berdiri di jalanan Covent Garden. Ia hanya berdiri, tak melakukan apapun, seperti patung dengan sebuah keranjang di tangannya. Saat aku hendak menghampirinya, ia tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri." Terang Max.

"Covent Garden? Sedang apa dia di sana?" Tanya Tuan Higgins dengan suara yang sedikit ditinggikan. Max hanya mengangkat bahu lebarnya.

"Nona Hildegard bilang ia harus pergi untuk mengambil beberapa barang." Jawab Sebastian.

"Seingatku hari ini ia harus mengambil bahan-bahan kerajinan ke toko milik temanku di Burlington Arcade, bukan ke Covent Garden, mengingat tempat itu cukup 'sensitif' bagi seorang gadis seperti dirinya." Ujar Tuan Higgins, setelah mengingat peristiwa perampokan mengerikan yang pernah terjadi pada seorang gadis bangsawan muda di tempat itu beberapa bulan silam. Selain itu, Covent Garden adalah tempat yang menyenangkan bagi para pencoleng.

"Sudahlah, ayah! Apakah penting bagi kita untuk mempermasalahkan kemana Hildie pergi pagi ini?" Ucap Max gusar.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Tuan Higgins, "Apa kau lupa kalau ada sekumpulan perampok yang telah menghabisi keluarganya? Jangan lupakan kemungkinan Hildie masih menjadi incaran para penjahat busuk itu."

Seketika Max terdiam. Ia tertunduk sambil menggingit bibirnya untuk menahan semua emosi itu meledak dari dalam dirinya. Ia terlihat mengepalkan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga, mengutuk pelaku kejahatan yang telah tega menjadi bencana bagi keluarga adik sepupunya itu.

Ciel tersenyum kecil, sinis. Perampok? Ha! Pria ini terlalu naif.

Sebastian memandangi sosok Hildegard yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya untuk beberapa saat. Wajah gadis cantik yang, kini, terlihat seputih lilin, membuat Sebastian cemas. Ah, lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu muncul.

"Tuan Higgins," ujar Sebastian sendu. "jika berkenan, izinkan saya memeriksa keadaan Nona Hildegard."

Tuan Higgins memutar kepalanya ke belakang, memandang Sebastian dengan penuh harapan. "Ah, silakan Tuan."

Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya, mengitari tempat tidur Hildegard dan mengambil tempat di samping kanan Max. Ia menatap wajah pucat Hildegard sejenak, lalu menekukkan lututnya, berjongkok dengan lutut kiri tertempel di lantai kayu keras berwarna gelap. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan berwarna putih, mulai menyentuh dahi Hildegard, lalu kemudian pipi, dan lehernya.

Sebastian mengernyitkan dahinya. Sesuatu yang aneh dirasakan oleh dirinya. Ia menyibakkan poni di dahinya, lalu kembali menyentuh dahinya.

"Sebastian, ada apa?" Tanya Ciel.

"Katakan! Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" Tanya Max tidak sabar.

Sebastian menghela napas. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap Max dengan penuh rasa syukur. Ia tersenyum manis seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan, ia sendiri berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Nona Hildegard baik-baik saja. Ia mungkin hanya mengalami gejala anemia biasa." Jawab Sebastian.

Max mengeluarkan napas lega, sementara Tuan Higgins terlihat membuat sebuah tanda salib. Kata-kata syukur dan rasa terima kasihnya pada Tuhan terus mengalir dari mulutnya yang kering. Anemia mungkin agak merisaukan, namun itu jauh lebih baik dari kemungkinan terburuk yang Tuan Higgins cemaskan.

"Lebih baik kita keluar dan biarkan Nona Hildegard beristirahat." Ujar Sebastian.

Max dan Tuan Higgins berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel yang masih berdiri di samping tempat tidur Hildegard. Dan, Ciel sepertinya tidak -setidaknya belum- ingin meninggalkan kamar bergaya klasik dengan cat berwarna krem yang manis. Ia menghampiri Sebastian di sisi lain tempat tidur Hildegard.

"Sebastian, kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?" Bisik Ciel, tidak ingin pembicaraannya dengan Sebastian terdengar oleh kedua lelaki Higgins yang -ternyata- masih berada di depan pintu kamar.

"Saya khawatir tidak demikian, tuan muda." Jawab Sebastian. "Sebenarnya, aku sendiri tidak memahaminya."

Sebastian kembali memandang Hildegard dengan tatapan sendu. Tangannya meraih rambut hitam indah Hildegard, membelai lembut setiap helainya yang sehalus sutra.

"Jadi," Ucap Ciel. "Diagnosa anemia-mu itu bohong?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sebastian, tanpa memerhatikan tuannya yang sudah mulai risih. "Secara fisik ia memang menampakkan gejala anemia. Tetapi... sudahlah. Lebih baik kita menyusul Tuan Higgins sekarang juga. Aku khawatir dia akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika kita tidak segera turun ke bawah."

Ciel mengangguk perlahan.

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

Tuan Higgins menyulut rokoknya. Ia kemudian menghisapnya, lalu membuang asap rokoknya percuma. Ciel duduk di atas sofa coklat yang sebelumnya ia duduki tak lama ini, berhadapan dengan Tuan Higgins dan Maxine yang duduk berdampingan. Sebastian berdiri di belakang Ciel, memperhatikan lelaki berseragam militer yang baru ini datang.

"Jadi" ucap Sebastian "Tuan Maxine ini adalah putramu?"

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Tuan Higgins sambil menyemburkan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Maxine sesekali terbatuk.

"Ah, betapa lancangnya. Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri." Sergah Maxine. "Ya, saya Maxine Higgins. Saya adalah anggota kemiliteran kerajaan." Maxine tersenyum simpul, begitu menawan, terlihat tenang dan ramah -tak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. "Jadi, Earl Phantomhive, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari dan ingin memecahkan kasus keluarga bibiku, ah... Earl Ainsworth. Ya. Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, Max!" Tuan Higgins menyela. "Itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang? Bukankah kau masih ada urusan di Tyburn?"

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai di sana. Aku diperintahkan untuk kembali saat ini." Jawab Maxine.

Percakapan Maxine dan ayahnya tidak membuat Ciel tertarik, justru sebaliknya. Ciel berdeham, mengalihkan Tuan Higgins dan Maxine yang saling memberikan perhatian.

Ciel berdeham, membuat Tuan Higgins mengalihkan perhatiannya. Nampaknya ia tidak sadar karena telah mengabaikannya, namun pria sederhana yang berwibawa itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya sebuah senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya, mengangguk perlahan dan matanya lebarnya sedikit terpejam.

"Tuan Higgins," seru Ciel. "aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, karena ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Kudengar beberapa hari sebelum Earl Ainsworth menghilang, dia menemuimu terlebih dahulu. Apa yang kalian bicarakan, atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang dia bicarakan?"

"Apakah ini sebuah interogasi?" Sanggah Tuan Higgins. Ciel cemberut, tak senang. Tuan Higgins langsung berujar. "Tolong jangan tersinggung. Jujur aku masih belum memercayaimu. Tapi, percakapan itu tidak terlalu penting. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

Tuan Higgins menoleh ke arah Maxine yang duduk di sampingnya. "Sebaiknya kau temui ibumu di toko. Ia pasti sangat senang karena kau pulang."

Mata Maxine terbuka lebar. Sebuah kerutan di dahinya jelas terlihat, meskipun poninya yang sedikit bergelombang menutupi dahinya. "Apa pembicaraan kalian terlalu rahasia sehingga aku tak diperkenankan untuk turut mendengarkannya?"

Tuan Higgins tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap tajam putra kebanggaannya itu, dan seketika urat Maxine yang tegang pun melonggar. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Maxine pamit kepada Ciel, dan ia pun berjalan menuju pintu. Ia tarik gagangnya yang berwarna emas kusam, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, ceritakan!" Kata Ciel.

Mata besar Tuan Higgins memandang Ciel dengan lekat, menyelidiki setiap titik di wajahnya, menelisik kebenaran di sebelah matanya yang masih terbuka. Barulah setelah itu ia menyimpan rokok di atas asbak porselen berwarna putih dengan corak daun maple merah, lalu berbicara. "Tidak banyak hal penting yang disampaikan adik iparku itu, selain sebuah permintaan yang ia tujukan padaku."

"Permintaan apa?" Tanya Ciel tak sabar

"Aku masih ingat seakan itu baru terjadi kemarin. Empat hari sebelum Earl Ainsworth menghilang, dia menemuiku dan berkata bahwa ia ada urusan di Derbyshire dan akan kembali sebelum perayaan ulang tahun Hildegard. Dia memintaku untuk menjaga keluarganya dan menemui Parson Bradley." Jawab Tuan Higgins.

"Bukankah Earl Ainsworth menghilang pada pagi hari setelah malam perayaan ulang tahun Nona Hidegard?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Ya. dan itu setelah dia kembali dari Derbyshire." Jawab Tuan Higgins.

Dahi Ciel kembali mengerut. "Siapa Parson Bradley?"

"Dia adalah Parson kerabat keluarga Ainsworth. Bisa dibilang ia dekat dengan keluarga adikku." Jawab Tuan Higgins, mengambil rokok yang terbaring di lekukan asbak, kembali mengisapnya.

Ciel dan Sebastian saling memandang. Sebastian menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, dan Ciel pun kembali mendapatkan Tuan Higgins dalam pandangannya.

"Dimana kami bisa menemui Parson Bradley?" Tanya Ciel, sedikit antusias.

Tuan Higgins menyemburkan asap rokok dari mulut dan lubang hidungnya. Ia tidak segera menjawab. Ia kembali menatap bocah bermata satu itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku bisa saja memberitahumu, tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ciel tidak menjawab, membuat Tuan Higgins semakin tertarik dan merasa gatal ingin segera memberikan informasi yang mungkin sangat penting bagi Ciel. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apayang akan kau lakukan, selama itu tidak membahayakan dirimu dan kami. Mungkin dengan menemuinya bisa membantumu, Earl." Ujar Tuan Higgins, seolah tahu niat Ciel. "Parson Bradley tinggal di Bird Cage Walk, tetapi dia juga sering berada di St Paul's Church di Covent Garden."

Ciel mengangguk perlahan. Ia meminta izin untuk dapat berbicara empat mata dengan pelayannya.

Ciel dan Sebastian berjalan ke dapur. Ciel mengintip Tuan Higgins dari balik tirai dapur. Tuan Higgins tak sedikit pun mempedulikan mereka, jadi aman bagi mereka berdua untuk berbicara.

"Kita harus menemui Parson Bradley!" Seru Ciel.

"Bukan kita," Timpal Sebastian. "tetapi anda."

Ciel tersentak. Ia merasa tidak senang mendengar ucapan Sebastian. "Kenapa? Kau ingin membiarkanku pergi sendiri ke sana? Jadi sekarang kau ingin berpaling dariku?"

Hampir saja Sebastian tergelak, sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menahannya. Berpaling? Pemilihan kata itu terlalu menggelitik baginya.

"Bukan begitu, Tuan Muda." Jawab Sebastian tenang. "Jika anda tidak ingin sendiri, saya bisa meminta Tuan Higgins atau Tuan Maxine untuk mengantar anda. Saya harus memastikan sesuatu di sini."

Kekesalan Ciel beringsut mereda. Ia menghela napas, lalu menngangguk perlahan. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari dapur, dan kembali menghadap Tuan Higgins.

"Tuan Higgins," ujar Ciel "bisakah kau mengantarku ke kediaman Parson Kingsley?"

Tuan Higgins tersenyum dengan rokok masih terapit di antara kedua bibirnya. "Ha! Sudah kuduga kau ingin menemui Parson. Kebetulan aku pun ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya."

Wajah Ciel berseri. Orang Tua ini dapat diandalkan juga, pikirnya. "Sebastian akan tinggal untuk menjaga Hildegard. Jadi, kau tidak perlu risau."

Tuan Higgins mengangguk, lalu beranjak dari sofa. Ia mengisyaratkan Ciel untuk mengikutinya, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan Sebastian di dalam rumah sederhana bergaya klasik itu.

Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya, menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Derap kakinya terdengar lembut di atas lantai kayu yang terhampar seluas ruang di lantai atas. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hildegard, membukanya perlahan, selembut ia memperlakukan gadis yang membuat perasaannya kacau itu. Hildegard masih terbaring lemah, belum sadarkan diri.

Sebastian berjalan mendekati tempat dimana gadis itu terkulai lemah seperti putri tidur yang menunggu seorang pangeran membangunkannya dengan ciuman cinta sejatinya. Ia memandang Hildegard dengan mata sayu.

"Anda benar-benar mengerikan, _Milady_!" Gumam Sebastian.

Ia pun merogoh saku celananya, meraih sebuah kalung kristal yang terpendam di dalam sakunya. Dengan tenang, Sebastian mengalungkannya di leher Hildegard. Kalung Kristal itu terlihat bersinar.

"Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi." Gumam Sebastian tanpa merasa terkejut saat melihat keanehan itu terjadi.

Cahaya kristal itu meredup. Bersamaan dengan redupnya cahaya dalam kristal itu, kulit putih Hildegard mulai menampakkan rona kemerahan yang sempat menghilang saat ia tak sadarkan diri. Bulu matanya yang lentik tampak bergetar, dan perlahan, matanya pun terbuka.

Sebastian tersenyum lembut saat Hildegard membuka matanya. "Syukurlah anda baik-baik saja, Nona Hildegard."

"Tuan Sebastian?" Gumam Hildegard dengan suara lembutnya yang parau. "Kau... menangis?"

 _To be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

Kereta kecil dengan dua ekor kuda betina berewarna coklat berhenti di depan St. Paul's Church. Sepasang kaki kokoh yang telah berjalan di atas dunia yang keras terlihat turun dari kereta, disusul sepasang kaki mungil Ciel yang turun dengan bantuan Tuan Higgins yang, masih saja, menganggapnya seorang bocah kecil manja -dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Kereta itu pergi meninggalkan Ciel dan Tuan Higgins yang, kini, berdiri di tepian jalanan Covent Garden yang ramai dengan hiruk pikuk orang-orang tak karuan.

Seorang pemuda lusuh dengan plester di hidungnya menabrak tubuh mungil Ciel yang berdiri di jalurnya. Tanpa meminta maaf, pemuda itu lari sambil meludah ke selokan kecil di pinggiran trotoar.

"Covent Garden adalah tempat yang... bisa dibilang... liar. Kau harus secepatnya membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan ini." Ujar Tuan Higgins setelah melihat ekspresi Ciel yang kesal. Ia pun mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan St. Paul's Church. "Dan jaga dompetmu."

Sontak Ciel langsung meraba-raba saku celananya. Pundi uang koin miliknya masih ada di sakunya. Ia pun mulai berjalan menyusul Tuan Higgins.

Ciel, dengan teliti, memeriksa setiap hal di tempat yang, jarang sekali bangsawan sepertinya, berjalan dengan bebas. Tempat ini cukup buruk, pikirnya. Bau apak para gelandangan dan bau selokan menguar di setiap sudut jalanan. Saat ia berjalan, tatapan-tatapan tajam para pencoleng dan preman menusuknya. Dan, orang-orang di sini terlihat seperti tidak punya etika. Walaupun keadaan di sini sudah jauh lebih baik sejak masa pemerintahan Raja George, namun tetap saja, Covent Garden bukan tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi, apalagi oleh para bangsawan polos. Nuansa disini seolah mengatakan bahwa tempat ini tak jauh berbeda dengan East End, namun entah apa yang membuat kunjungan pertamanya ini ingin ia jadikan sebagai kunjungan terkahirnya. Dan, sebersit keinginan Ciel untuk tidak akan pernah datang ke tempat ini lagi muncul. Setidaknya, setelah semua urusannya dengan Parson Bradley selesai. Ia merasa sangat malas, bahkan untuk sekadar memikirkannya.

Tuan Higgins mengetuk pintu ganda berwarna putih di hadapannya dengan cukup keras. Setelah ketukan ketiga, seorang pemuda berpakaian putih dengan kalung salib di lehernya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Anda tidak perlu mengetuk pintu, pak! Apalagi sekencang itu. Tuhan akan menerima siapapun yang datang untuk menghadap kepada-Nya." Ujar pemuda berperawakan tinggi kurus itu.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kurasa ini bukan waktunya misa." Timpal Tuan Higgins. "Apakah Parson Bradley ada di sini?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Saya khawatir akan berkata tidak, tuan..."

"Higgins. Simon Higgins."

"Tuan Higgins. Parson Bradley memang sering datang kemari. Tetapi, bukan berarti dia selalu ada di sini." Sambung pemuda itu. "

Tuan Higgins dan Ciel saling beradu pandang. Raut kekecewaan tampak di wajah kedua orang itu.

"Sepertinya ini bukan hari keberuntungan kita." Kata Tuan Higgins. "Keputusan ada padamu, ingin mencoba datang ke rumahnya di Bird Cage Walk atau kembali ke rumahku?"

"Atau kau bisa mencoba pergi ke Middle Harpenden." Sela si pemuda. Ciel dan Tuan Higgins langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si pemuda. "Parson Bradley selalu pergi ke sana."

Ciel dan Tuan Higgins kembali saling menatap.

"Kalian tidak perlu pergi kemana-mana." Suara asing itu tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Ciel dan Tuan Higgins.

"Ah, Parson!" Seru pemuda itu.

Ciel dan Tuan Higgins, secara refleks, menengok ke belakang, ke arah dimana suara itu muncul. Seorang pria berjas biru dengan rompi kuning berdiri di belakang mereka dengan memegang sebuah tongkat kayu eboni bergagang emas. Rambut perak panjang yang diikat dengan pita tafeta hitamnya melambai tertiup angin segar. Wajahnya terlihat angkuh di usianya yang, sepertinya, sebaya dengan Tuan Higgins atau lebih tua, pikir Ciel, namun ia terlihat seperti seorang pria terhormat pada umumnya. Jadi dia Parson Bradley?

"Ah, anda Tuan Higgins?" Tanya Parson Bradley, antusias ketika melihat wajah jelas seseorang yang mencarinya itu. Ia pun berjalan mendekati kedua tamunya. "Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu."

Tuan Higgins tersenyum tipis, menimpali senyuman simpul Parson yang selama ini dekat dengan keluarga adiknya itu. Ia meraih tangan Parson Bradley yang diulurkannya, saling berjabat tangan.

"Tom, maukah kau membantuku? Tolong antar tamuku ke Chapter Coffee-House. Bilang saja kau mengantar tamuku." Ujar Parson Bradley pada pemuda bernama Tom itu. Ia lalu menoleh pada Tuan Higgins dan Ciel, lalu tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa mengobrol dengan tamuku di kapel. Aku punya sedikit urusan. Aku akan segera menyusul."

Tom mengangguk perlahan, lalu Parson Bradley pun melangkah masuk ke dalam gereja.

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

Air mata keluar begitu saja dari mata Sebastian. Hildegard yang baru tersadar pun langsung merasa heran melihat orang asing yang baru dikenalnya menitikan air matanya, untuk dirinya, mungkin.

Sebastian segera menyeka kristal bening di matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia kembali melontarkan senyuman hangat, menyambut Hildegard yang baru saja bangun.

"Syukurlah anda baik-baik saja. Apakah anda membutuhkan sesuatu? Mungkin sedikit obat pereda sakit kepala bisa membuatmu merasa lebih tenang." Ujar Sebastian.

Hildegard menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, terima kasih." Hildegard mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Sebastian yang diam-diam terus tersenyum padanya. Pipi Hildegard merona, dan ia menjadi salah tingkah. "Tu... Tuan Sebastian? Ada apa?"

Seolah terbangun dari khayalan indah yang barusaja melintas di kepalanya, Sebastian tersentak. "Ti.. tidak." Jawabnya gugup. "Saya hanya merasa senang anda sudah sadar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadidengan anda?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hildegard tertunduk. Rona di wajahnya perlahan memudar. Bibir merah mudanya menekuk. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku sedang berjalan, lalu aku tidak ingat apapun. Begitu sadar, aku sudah ada di sini."

"Tahukah anda bahwa Tuan Maxine membawamu ke rumah dalam keadaan pingsan?"

"Maxine? Max?" Tanya Hildegard, terkejut. "Dia sudah pulang? Dimana dia?"

"Tuan Maxine sedang pergi ke toko untuk menemui Nyonya Higgins. Sebaiknya anda tidak turun dari tempat tidur anda dulu. Keadaan anda belum pulih sepenuhnya."

Hildegard menggerutu, merasa kesal pada Sebastian yang seolah tahu bahwa ia berniat untuk berjalan ke luar sana dan menemui kakak sepupunya. Sebastian terkekeh kecil melihat wajah manis Hildegard yang kecewa pada dirinya.

Sebuah sengatan kecil terasa oleh Sebastian. Lagi-lagi, perasaan ini...

"Ngomong-ngomong," ucap Hildegard "kemana Ciel?"

"Tuan Muda sedang pergi bersama Tuan Higgins." Jawab Sebastian. "Saya akan mengambil air dan makanan untuk anda. Permisi."

Sebastian berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Hildegard yang masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas kepala Sebastian kini terasa berat. Air mata yang keluar secara tiba-tiba dari pelupuk matanya membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Apakah ini efek dari kekuatan kristal itu? Harus diakui, kekuatan kristal itu cukup kuat. Yang membuatnya aneh adalah cara kerjanya yang hanya bereaksi ketika kekuatan jahat mendekati dan menyerang Hildegard. Semua pikiran itu hanya membuat Sebastian semakin penasaran pada Earl Ainsworth.

Dan, ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengeluarkan air mata?

Sebastian menuruni anak tangga, dan berjalan menuju dapur, saat sekelebat bayangan terlihat di jendela ruang tengah. Sebastian segera membuka jendela kecil di sudut ruangan itu, memeriksa siapa -atau apakah- itu. Namun, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Merasa keadaan kembali baik, Sebastian kembali berjalan menuju dapur dan mengorek setiap tempat untuk menemukan bahan makanan yang bisa ia olah untuk Hildegard. Ia hanya bisa menemukan keranjang sayuran berisi wortel, tomat, dan seladah yang sudah mulai layu di dalam lemari kecil yang berada tepat di atasnya. Sebastian mengembuskan napas lesu. Ini tidak akan cukup, pikirnya.

Bayangan gelap itu kembali muncul beberapa detik, kini dari luar dapur. Secepat mungkin Sebastian membuka pintu belakang. Kali ini, dia tidak mau kehilangan mangsanya. Begitu ia membuka pintu yang berada sekitar tiga meter di belakangnya, ia langsung menghunuskan pisau dapur yang ia pegang dua milimeter dari leher dia yang berada di balik pintu.

Sosok di balik pintu itu terlihat sangat kaget dan ketakutan. tubuhnya pun mulai gemetaran. Lelaki berkacamata bundar itu terus komat-kamit membaca do'a sambil memegang rosario di dadanya. Ia menutup erat matanya terkejut karena mendapati dirinya berada dalam bahaya secara tiba-tiba.

Sebastian tertohok begitu melihat sosok bayangan di balik jendela itu yang ternyata hanya seorang pria kikuk berkerah pastor putih yang, bahkan, terlihat acak-acakan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sebastian.

Hildegrard muncul dari balik tirai dapur, menghampiri Sebastian yang tengah menghadapi pria itu di bibir pintu belakang.

"Ah, Pastor Seymour!" Seru Hildegard.

Sebastian, dengan refleks, menoleh ke arah Hildegard muncul. "Nona Hildegard, sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah saya sudah bilang untuk tidak turun dari tempattidur anda!?"

Hildegard melirik pisau yang dihunuskan Sebastian ke leher Pastor itu. "Tu... tuan Sebastian! Turunkan pisaumu! Dia bukan orang jahat!"

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

Tom menuntun Ciel dan Tuan Higgins menembus gang sempit nan sepi di sekitaran St. Paul's Church. Langkahnya yang terlalu santai membuat Ciel merasa kesal, tak sabar. Genangan-genangan air sisa hujan semalam membasahi sepatu Ciel, dan mengotorinya dengan lumpur yang tercampur dalam genangan.

Chapter Coffee-House yang terletak di Paul's Alley ini memang tidak sebagus tempat-tempat kelas atas yang sering dikunjungi Ciel. Namun, kedai kopi yang berdiri di sekeliling Bank of England dan Guildhall merupakan tempat terbaik untuk mendapatkan berita terkini dan bersosialisasi dengan baik. Kedai ini merupakan tempat bagi para pemikir, pedagang, penerbit buku, dan penulis berkumpul untuk sekedar minum kopi atau berdebat. Chapter Coffee-House, selain terkenal dengan kopinya yang sedap, tempat ini juga memiliki daya tarik sendiri sehingga para pria terhormat senang datang ke tempat ini untuk bersosialisasi dan mengetahui perkembangan dunia saat ini.

Tom membukakan pintu ganda tempat itu, lalu mempersilakan Ciel dan TuanHiggins masuk terlebih dahulu. Ciel langsung memeriksa setiap titik di dalam kedai kopi itu. Tidak buruk juga, pikirnya. Tempat ini lebih nyaman jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan di luar sana. Terlihat dua orang terhormat berpakaian bagus tengah asyik mengobrol bersama seorang pria sederhana di meja yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ciel memutar badannya ke arah meja barista. Tiga orang lelaki berusia prima sedang berdebat menanggapi perkembangan dunia setelah Revolusi Prancis. Agak serius, namun terlihat menyenangkan.

Tom melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pria bercelemek putih kusam yang berdiri di depan sebuah televisi kecil di sudut ruangan bersama segerombol lelaki yang terus mengoceh selama acara tv itu berlangsung. Segera pelayan itu menghampiri ketiga orang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Selamat datang, tuan-tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Um.. Mereka adalah tamu Parson Bradley. Parson menyuruhku untuk membawa tamunya kemari." Jawab Tom.

Sebuah senyuman lebar tersungging dari bibir si pelayan. "Ah, Parson Bradley, ya? Mari, tuan-tuan!"

Tom pamit kepada Ciel dan Tuan Higgins setelah ia merasa bahwa tugasnya sudah selesai. Ciel dan Tuan Higgins bergegas mengikuti pelayan, berjalan di antara jajaran meja yang hampir dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung dari berbagai profesi dan kalangan.

Sosok lelaki tiongkok tak sengaja tertangkap oleh pandangan Ciel, tengah duduk santai bersama seorang gadis berwajah polos di antara tiga orang pria berjas yang -sepertinya- mengabaikannya. Seketika Ciel terkejut, sekaligus sebal.

Lelaki cina itu menoleh ke arah Ciel, dan langsung melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Ah, Earl! Kemarilah!"

Ciel berjalan cepat ke arah meja pria itu. "Lau! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Yah, hanya ingin tahu perkembangan dunia." Jawabnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis manis yang duduk di pangkuannya. "Bukan begitu, Ran Mao?"

Ran Mao tidak menjawab.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Lau.

Tuan Higgins memanggil Ciel, memintanya untuk kembali.

"Aku harus pergi." Ujarnya, lalu meninggalkan Lau. Namun, ketertarikan Lau pada Ciel membuatnya beranjak dan mengikuti Ciel.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Tuan Higgins. Jari telunjuknya berdiri, menunjuk Lau yang berdiri di belakang Ciel.

Ciel menengok kebelakang dan menatap Lau sebal. "Jangan terlalu pikirkan dia."

Tuan Higgins yang perhatian menuruti perkataan Ciel dan tidak mempedulikan lelaki itu. Ia kembali berjalan menyusul si Pelayan yang kini sudah berdiri di sebuah pintu kayu ek berwarna gelap. Sang Pelayan membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan keempat orang itu masuk.

Ruangan berukuran kecil itu terlihat lebih nyaman dibanding dengan ruang utama. Dua buah sofa panjang yang terletak di salah satu sisi ruangan terlihat nyaman dan lebih mahal jika dibandingkan dengan kursi-kursi kayu dan sofa berkain keras yang ada di ruangan sebelumnya. Karpet merah yang terhampar di atas lantai pualam berwarna kelabu ini pun terlihat mahal dengan corak bunga dafodil berwarna emas di setiap sisinya. Beberapa pajangan dan hiasan dinding kalsik itu pun terlihat bernilai tinggi.

Ciel, Tuan Higgins, dan kedua tamu yang tak diharapkan itu duduk di atas sofa yang ternyata lebih lembut dan empuk dari yang mereka kira.

"Apakah ini ruangan pribadi Parson itu?" Gumam Ciel. Matanya berkeliling mengamati seisi ruangan.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Parson Bradley," Ujar Lau, "dia menyewa tempat ini setiap tahunnya untuk melakukan pertemuan khusus dengan rekan-rekannya. Dan, ya, yang kutahu ini adalah ruangan yang bagus baginya untuk bersantai jika ia bosan beradu argumen dengan orang-orang di luar sana."

Ciel terkejut, sekaligus terkesan pada Lau. "Kau mengenal Parson Bradley?"

"Tidak." Jawab Lau enteng. Ia memainkan rambut Ran Mao yang halus. "Tapi, dia cukup terkenal di tempat ini."

"Yah, dia memang seorang pria terhormat yang baik. Dia selalu ada untuk membantu keluarga adikku." Timpal Tuan Higgins.

"Tapi, aku tidak menyukainya." Tukas Lau, membuat Ciel sekali lagi menoleh padanya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Parson Bradley yang mereka tunggu. Ia berjalan menuju sofa, lalu duduk di samping Tuan Higgins yang duduk sendiri di sofa yang berbeda dengan Ciel.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Ucap Parson Bradley ramah. Ia kemudian memandang Ciel dengan tatapan yang hangat. "Ah, jadi kau Earl Phantomhive yang dibicarakan itu? Saya merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan anda."

"Saya juga senang." Jawab Ciel.

Parson Bradley menepuk pundak Tuan Higgins yang duduk di sampingnya. "Jadi, ada perlu apa sehingga kalian repot-repot datang kemari untuk menemuiku?"

Tuan Higgins menatap Ciel, memberikan isyarat agar Ciel yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Kata Ciel. "Saya dengar anda sangat dekat dengan keluarga Ainsworth. Dan, anda pasti tahu sendiri bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa keluarga Ainsworth."

Air muka Parson Bradley menunjukkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam. Senyum hangat lelaki paruh baya itu memudar. "Waktu itu pelayan saya membawa kabar buruk itu, dan saya hampir pingsan. Saya sangat sedih, mengingat Earl Ainsworth sendiri sudah seperti adikku." Parson Bradley kembali menepuk pundak Tuan Higgins dengan lembut. "Kau pasti tahu perasaanku kan, Simon? Adikmu juga adalah adikku."

"Tentu, Parson." Jawab Tuan Higgins.

"Kalau begitu," Ujar Ciel "Apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu, informasi atau petunjuk mungkin, yang mungkin bisa membantu dalam penyelidikan? Karena polisi sampai saat ini belum menemukan apa-apa."

Tuan Higgins dan Parson Bradley saling memandang. "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya anak manis sepertimu inginkan?" Tanya Parson Bradley.

Wajah Ciel merona, antara tersinggung dengan perkataan Parson atau kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena salah berucap.

"A... aku..." gugup Ciel. "Sebenarnya... Pamanku adalah inspektur yang menangani kasus ini. Aku merasa kasihan kepadanya karena terus bekerja siang malam tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa." Ujar Ciel asal-asalan. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bersikap sekikuk itu.

Lau yang duduk di sampingnya menutup mulutnya dengan lengan baju cheongsamnya yang lebar, mencoba untuk menutupi kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tuan Higgins mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau tidak menceritakan hal itu padaku sebelumnya."

"Karena aku malu!" Jawab Ciel gugup. Wajahnya semakin memerah seperti saus cabai mendidih yang dimasak Sebastian beberapa minggu yang lalu, yang membuatnya kepedasan dan membuang sisa makanannya. "Y... yah, aku juga sangat bersimpati karena ayahku berhubungan baik dengan Earl Ainsworth."

Giliran Parson Bradley yang mengernyitkan dahinya. "Um, maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan tersinggung. Tetapi, seingatku keluarga Ainsworth belum pernah bersinggungan dengan keluarga Phantomhive."

Sialan kau, Parson Bradley!

Parson Bradley menatap tajam Ciel dengan wajahnya yang merah padam. Kali ini Ciel benar-benar gugup. Namun, kecemasannya menghilang setelah Parson Bradley tertawa renyah.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Aku mewakili keluarga Ainsworth sangat berterima kasih atas kepedulianmu." Ujar Parson Bradley. "Tapi Earl, menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, aku tidak tahu apapun. Bahkan, menghilangnya Earl Ainsworth pun masih membekas di benakku, dan aku hanya bisa meratapi semua itu sendiri. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang lemah dan tak berdaya ini."

Suasana di ruangan itu hening seketika. Ciel menatap Parson Bradley. Orang ini terlalu berlebihan sebagai seorang kerabat.

"Hanya kedatangan Simon yang mungkin benar-benar berkaitan dengan kejadian sebelum menghilangnya Earl Ainsworth." Parson Bradley melanjutkan. Ia menoleh pada Tuan Higgins, meminta konfirmasinya. Parson pun menyeringai kecil. "Dia pun saat itu hanya menyampaikan salam Earl Ainsworth padaku dan menanyakan kabarku. Sementara saat kejadian mengenaskan itu terjadi, aku sedang pergi ke Middle Harpenden."

Ciel termenung. Ia berusaha menggali informasi yang minim itu. Ia menatap Parson Bradley yang baik. Kesan angkuh di wajahnya kini lenyap. Ia tidak buruk juga, pikir Ciel.

"Apa menurutmu kedua peristiwa itu saling berkaitan?" Tanya Ciel.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Parson Bradley. "Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak ingin tahu. Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi." Ia menatap Ciel dengan matanya yang agak sipit, dengan tajam. "Bukankah sesuatu yang telah hilang tidak bisa kembali?"

Ciel tertegun. Ia mencoba menahan semua emosinya dan tetap bersikap tenang.

"Yah, yang kukhawatirkan sekarang adalah Hildegard. Entah kenapa, hatiku berkata bahwa Hildegard selamat dari peristiwa itu, dan aku sangat meyakininya. Tetapi, dia masih belum kembali. Aku tidak tahu dia sekarang ada dimana. Aku hanya berharap dia baik-baik saja." Ujar Parson Bradley.

"Sebenarnya, Parson..." Tuan Higgins menyela. "Hildegard ada di rumahku. Dia bersama kami, dan dia baik-baik saja."

Sontak Parson menatap Tuan Higgins tajam, lalu mencengkram dan menarik kerah bajunya dengan kuat. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang, Simon? Aku sangat mencemaskannya! Sialan!"

Ciel dan Lau melihat kedua orang itu dengan tatapan meh. Baiklah, kali ini dia memang terlali berlebihan.

Parson Bradley, kontras dengan amarahnya beberapa detik yang lalu, ia memeluk Tuan Higgins dengan erat. Ia menangis di pundak Tuan Higgins. "Syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih!"

Lau mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Ciel sedekat mungkin, lalu ia berbisik. "Itulah kenapa aku tidak menyukainya."

Ciel tidak menanggapi bisikan Lau.

~ooo0ooo0~

Parson berjalan menaiki kereta kuda yang menjemputnya. Ia melihat Ciel, Tuan Higgins, dan Lau dari jendela kereta, melontarkan, lagi-lagi, sebuah senyuman hangat, dan pamit. Sang kusir kereta mencengkeram tali kekang kuda, lalu memacunya meninggalkan keempat orang yang masih berdiri di depan Chapter-Coffee House.

"Bukankah orang itu sangat menyenangkan?" Cibir Tuan Higgins. "Yah, dia memang pria baik, dan aku sangat menghormatinya."

"Sayang sekali kita tidak mendapat informasi apapun yang berguna." Gumam Ciel.

Mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedai kopi itu. Lau dan Ran Mao pergi ke arah lain yang berlawanan dengan Ciel, meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah, lagi-lagi, seenaknya ikut campur dengan urusannya.

Tuan Higgins menghentikan kereta umum yang berjalan di jalanan Covent Garden. Tuan Higgins membiarkan Ciel masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Tuan Higgins?" Ucap Ciel.

"Ya?"

"Ah, tidak."

Ciel memandang kota yang sibuk dari jendela kereta yang akan membawanya kembali ke kediaman Higgins. Langit London mulai diselimuti awan hitam yang berarak dari Timur. Ia menghela napasnya, lesu, lalu memejamkan mata. Ia ingin semua permasalahan -kasus- ini cepat berakhir.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian berdiri di belakang Hildegard, memandang pastor itu dengan matanya yang tajam. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan pastor itu selain tertunduk dan bergeming dari tatapan Sebastian yang seolah membekukan dirinya.

"Ma... maafkan saya," akhirnya Pastor Seymour bersuara. "saya tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu."

Sebastian menghela napas. Ia pun tersenyum setelah sekian menit membuat Pastor itu serba salah. "Tidak apa-apa."

Hildegard tersenyum kecil melihat Pastor Seymour tersenyum sambil membetulkan posisi kacamata bundarnya.

"Paman dan Ciel masih belum pulang juga." Gumam Hildegard. Tidak ada yang menimpalinya. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut, mulai khawatir. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi. Begitu pun Maxine yang sudah beberapa saat menghilang dan belum kembali.

"Oh iya," ujar Hildegard "maafkan saya, tetapi ada perlu apa anda repot-repot datang ke sini?"

Pastor Seymour menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuknya. "Um, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja. Selain itu, ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan pamanmu."

Sebastian menatap tajam wajah lembut Pastor Seymour. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu dari diri Pastor muda itu yang harus diwaspadai oleh dirinya.

Deritan pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang di tengah itu. Tuan Higgins dan Ciel muncul dengan wajah lelah yang putus asa.

Mata Tuan Higgins terbuka lebar begitu melihat keponakannya duduk di atas sofa, baik-baik saja.

"Hildie? Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Tuan Higgins

Hildegard tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Tuan Higgins yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu menatap Pastor Seymour yang, masih dengan kikuknya, duduk di atas sofa sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya yang, membuat Sebastian aneh, terlihat lebih kasar dan kuat dibanding dengan sifatnya yang polos. Tuan Higgins berjalan menuju Pastor, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Semarah itu kah kau padaku, sehingga kau tidak ingin menoleh sedikit pun pada orang yang kau anggap kakakmu ini, huh?" Tuan Higgins merangkul Pastor Seymour yang malang, yang terkejut saat sentuhan hangat Tuan Higgins mendarat di pundaknya.

Pastor Seymour membetulkan kaca matanya. "Sudah kubilang lupakan masalah itu. Justru aku kesini untuk berbicara denganmu."

Melihat keakraban Tuan Higgins dan Pastor menyedihkan itu, Ciel memutar haluannya, berjalan ke luar meninggalkan semua orang di dalam. Tidak ada yang menghiraukannya, kecuali Hildegard yang kemudian beranjak untuk menyusulnya.

"Ciel?"

Ciel tak sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Hildegard yang berjalan menyusulnya. Ia hanya memandang langit London yang kala itu cerah tanpa sedikit pun awan hitam sisa semalam. Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang untuk menyibakkan rambutnya yang halus, dan tentunya menerbangkan dedaunan yang terjatuh dari pohonnya.

"Ciel? Apa yang terjadi? Kau habis dari mana?"

"Hildegard," ujar Ciel, akhirnya bersuara. "apa kau sering datang ke St. Paul's church?"

Hildegard mengangguk perlahan dengan wajah kebingungan."Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka suasana di sekitarnya."

Hildegard tersenyum, lalu, di tengah angin yang berhembus kencang, ia mendekati Ciel yang berdiri membelakanginya, mengenggam tangannya dengan lembut, berusaha sedekat mungkin membuat bocah dingin yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bersua dengannya merasakan kehangatannya. "Kau akan menyukainya saat kau masuk ke dalamnya."

Ciel mendengus. Gadis itu jelas tidak tahu maksudnya yang sebenarnya. Segera, ia menepis genggaman Hildegard, dan membuatnya kecewa. "Sudahlah. Jangan pikirkan itu."

Keheningan mulai memuncak tatkala angin berhembus semakin kencang, dan awan hitam mulai berarak dari arah Timur. Hildegard meminta Ciel untuk masuk, namun Ciel tidak mendengarnya.

"Hildegard," Ciel berbalik, dan menatap Hildegard lebih dalam. "Apa kau sangat terluka dengan kejadian yang telah menimpa keluargamu?"

Hildegard menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia berpikir, Ciel memang tidak salah, tetapi hatinya merasa sakit ketika Ciel melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Tanpa anda bertanya pun, bukankah anda sudah tahu jawabannya?"

Ciel dan Hildegard tertegun. Suara itu muncul secara tiba-tiba dari arah pintu rumah keluarga Higgins yang berada tepat di belakang Hildegard. Sebastian terlihat berdiri di depan pintu, menatap Ciel dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Hildegard, secara refleks, berbalik. "Tuan Sebastian?"

Sebastian melangkah menuju kedua orang yang berdiri sekitar tiga meter di depannya. "Apa anda pikir karena Nona Hildegard masih mempunyai tempat yang dipenuhi oleh kehangatan dan cahaya, ia tidak merasa terluka? Seharusnya anda bisa memahaminya dengan sangat baik."

"Tu... Tuan Sebastian? Apa yang kau..."

"Karena anda juga pernah merasakannya, kan? Anda juga pernah mengalami peristiwa mengerikan itu, kan?"

Ciel melangkah dengam cepat sebanyak tiga langkah. Ia angkat tangan kanannya, dan meluncurkan sebuah tamparan keras menuju pipi Sebastian. Namun, sebelum tamparan itu mendarat, terdengar suara tembakan yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Sebuah timah panas mendarat tepat di bawah kaki Ciel. Ketiga orang itu, tentu, sangat terkejut. Hildegard yang ketakutan sontak berteriak dengan kencang.

"Si... siapa itu?" Tanya Ciel geram.

Sebuah tembakan kembali meluncur dengan dahi Hildegard sebagai sasarannya. Secepat kilat, Sebastian menarik Ciel ke sebalik tubuh gagahnya, dan segera merangkul Hildegard ke dalam pelukannya. Alhasil, peluru yang meleset itu memecahkan sebuah pot berisi bunga mawar merah yang berdiri di depan jendela rumah keluarga Higgins.

"Siapa itu?" Teriak Sebastian.

Ciel yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sebastian melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam dari balik gedung tinggi yang berdiri sekitar limabelas meter di seberang jalan. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, bayangan hitam itu pun menghilang.

Hildegard, dalam dekapan Sebastian, getaran dan sangat ketakutan. Tak sedikit pun ia berani membuka matanya.

"Nona, sekarang sudah aman. Tidak ada yang perlu anda takutkan lagi." Ucap Sebastian lembut.

Hildegard yang ketakutan mencengkram lengan jas yang mendekapnya itu dengan kuat, seolah tidak mau jika Sebastian melepaskannya.

"Tidak... Aku melihatnya... Iblis itu... Iblis mengerikan itu telah kembali!"

 _To be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian memeluk Hildegard dengan erat, mencoba menenangkan gadis cantik itu dengan kehangatannya. Namun, Hildegard tidak bisa menghentikan histerianya. Ciel, dengan metanya yang terbuka lebar, memeriksa setiap tempat, setiap sudut dan titik, namun ia harus menyerah, karena si pelaku penembakan sudah lenyap.

Tuan Higgins dan Pastor Seymour keluar dari rumah. Mereka menghampiri Hildegard yang masih bersembunyi di balik dekapan Sebastian.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tuan Higgins panik.

"Aku pikir kau mendengar suara apa yang tadi mengejutkanmu." Jawab Ciel.

Pastor Seymor, Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh pipi dingin Hildegard dengan tangannya yang selembut dan sehangat tangan Tuhan, memberikan ketenangan yang bahkan tidak bisa diberikan Sebastian yang masih tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Tenanglah, Hildie. Sekarang kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Pastor Seymor.

Hildegard melongok dari balik lengan Sebastian yang kokoh. Air matanya masih berlinang, tapi jeritan histerisnya kini sudah berhenti. Ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

"Sebastian." ucap Ciel. "Bawa Hildegard ke kamarnya, dan temani dia."

"Yes, My Lord."

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

Tuan Higgins bolak-balik berjalan dengan dahi mengerut, gelisah. Begitu pun dengan Pastor Seymour yang, walaupun terlihat polos dan seperti tidak tahu apa-apa, tetapi -ternyata- dia memiliki peran yang cukup besar dalam kehidupan Nyonya Ainsworth dan keluarga sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi? Sebelumnya belum pernah ada yang berhasil menemukan Hildie!" Gerutu Tuan Higgins.

"Nyatanya aku bisa menemukannya." Gumam Ciel.

Tuan Higgins menatap Ciel tajam. Sadar bahwa itu tidak akan mengembalikan situasi, ia pun menghela nafas. Ciel memang benar. Dia bisa menemukannya, itu berarti orang lain juga bisa, termasuk para penjahat itu.

"Aku akan naik ke atas." Ucap Ciel. Ia meninggalkan Tuan Higgins dan Pastor Seymour di ruang tamu, naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Hildegard.

Lantai tempat Ciel berpijak berderit seiring langkah kaki Ciel yang ringan. Dengan tenang, ia berjalan menuju kamar Hildegard di sudut sebelah sana. Tiba di depan pintu, Ciel tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki kamar setelah ia mendengar suara-suara 'mencurigakan' dari dalam kamar.

"He... hentikan, tuan Sebastian! Sudahlah, aku tidak tahan lagi~"

"Ayolah, Nona Hildegard. Sebentar lagi saja. Sedikit lagi."

Ciel terbelalak. Dengan seluruh emosi yang ia rasakan, ia membuka pintu kamar itu dengan cukup kencang.

"SEDANG APA KALIAN?"

Sebastian -yang ternyata sedang mengurut kaki Hildegard yang sedikit bengkak karena terkilir- mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ciel. Begitu pun Hildegard, tiba-tiba mematung di tengah rasa sakit dan pengap yang dirasakannya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?" Tanya Sebastian polos.

Wajah Ciel merah menyala. Kesal, juga malu. Dia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ada apa dengan dirinya ini?

"Su... sudah! Jangan dipikirkan!" Tukas Ciel. Dengan langkah cepat dan perasaan malu yang besar, ia berjalan menuju kursi di depan meja rias Hildegard, dan duduk di sana seperti seorang bocah yang tidak ingin mengakui kesalahannya.

Sebastian tersenyum melihat tingkah tuannya yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia menatap Ciel usil. "Kenapa kau terlihat panik seperti itu, Tuan muda? Apakah ada yang salah?"

"Cepat selesaikan urusanmu! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu!"

Sebastian mengangguk perlahan, lalu terkekeh kecil. Hildegard yang tidak mengerti hanya terdiam, melihat kedua pasangan tuan dan majikan itu dengan penuh tanya -namun sepertinya ia tidak perlu mempermasalahkannya.

Sebastian selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia kemudian beralih pada Ciel yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" Tanyanya pada Ciel.

Ciel tidak segera menjawabnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya ke udara secara perlahan. Air muka Hildegard yang masih terlihat syok setelah kejadian tadi membuat mata Ciel terus memandanginya dengan tatapan sebal. Kenapa gadis ini?

"Satu-satunya petunjuk bagi kita telah muncul. Namun, secepat kilat, dia pun menghilang begitu saja. Aku harap kau bisa melihat dan mengingat ciri-ciri pelaku penembakan tadi."

Sebastian menggeleng perlahan. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak mendapat apapun. Ya, ia sempat melihat sosok kelam pelaku penembakan itu dengan matanya yang setajam bilah pisau perak, properti milik keluarga Phantomhive. Namun, ia tidak dapat menangkap image 'iblis' yang begitu ditakuti Hildegard itu. "Aku khawatir aku akan mengecewakanmu, Tuan muda."

Bibir kecil Ciel mengerucut. Dahinya pun menekuk. Ia menatap sebal Sebastian. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

Perhatian Ciel kembali beralih pada Hildegard yang nampak kebingungan dengan percakapan Ciel dan Sebastian. "Kau, apa kau mengenal siapa pelaku penembakan itu? Apa dia adalah orang yang sama yang membantai semua penghuni mansionmu?"

Hildegard tertunduk. Wajah sendunya kembali muncul. Tatapannya sayu. Ia jelas tidak suka jika ia harus mengingat kejadian pahit, baik yang terjadi pada keluarganya, maupun yang baru saja ia alami.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Selain itu, aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi pada malam itu." Jawab Hildegard lesu.

"Lalu, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'iblis itu'?" Ciel mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalnya. Tapi... tapi... aura pria itu... sama seperti aura yang menyelimuti rumahku saat kejadian itu."

Sebastian tertegun mendengar kata-kata Hildegard. Benar apa yang diduganya. Ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu. Di balik kepolosan dan kesuciannya, dia menyimpan sebuah kekuatan besar. Mana mungkin ada gadis biasa yang bisa merasakan aura supranatural? Dan ya, Sebastian sendiri merasakan aura kelam yang pekat dari pelaku penembakkan tadi. Tapi, dia bukan iblis.

Tunggu dulu...

"Nona Hildegard, kau bisa merasakan kekuatan supranatural?" Tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba.

"Um, ya... begitulah. Ayah pernah berkata bahwa aku gadis yang memiliki kelebihan seperti itu." Jawab Hildegard. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Benar dugaan Sebastian. Ia pun curiga, apakah Hildegard mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah iblis?

"Aku merasakan sesuatu dari dalam dirimu sejak pertama kita bertemu, Tuan Sebastian." Sambung Hildegard.

Ciel dan Sebastian tertegun. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di sekujur tubuh mereka. Ciel dan Sebastian saling beradu pandang. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan jika Hildegard mengetahui kebenarannya?

"Ano, Tuan Sebastian. Apa kau juga sama sepertiku? Maksudku, apa kau juga bisa merasakan... hal-hal... seperti itu?"

Sebastian salah. Hildegard tidak menyadarinya. Ia kembali saling beradu tatap dengan Ciel. Nampak perasaan lega menyelimuti kedua orang itu. Segera, Sebastian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hildegard. Sebastian tersenyum, lalu menyimpan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. "Ini rahasia kita."

Ciel memutar bola matanya.

"Ehem. Kita kembali ke pembahasan." Ujar Ciel, sedikit kesal. "Kita harus cepat mencari dan menangkap si pelaku penembakan itu. Dia adalah kunci bagi kita menuju pelaku insiden di mansion Ainsworth."

"Tapi apa anda yakin bahwa pelaku penembakan tadi adalah orang yang juga terlibat dalam insiden itu?" Sanggah Sebastian.

"Lalu untuk apa orang itu tiba-tiba datang dan menyerang Hildegard?" Ciel melangkah menuju jendela yang ada di belakang Sebastian. Tatapannya kian serius. "Tidak mungkin si penembak itu hanya seorang perampok biasa. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk merampok sebuah rumah kecil yang bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Kecuali Nona Hildegard." Bibir Sebastian mengerucut.

Derap langkah dua pasang kaki terdengar mendekati kamar Hildegard. Tuan Higgins dan Pastor Seymour muncul di ambang pintu dengan wajah serius dengan seribu maksud.

Tatapan Ciel tertuju langsung pada kedua orang itu. Matanya yang menatap kegelapan, mencoba menerka apa yang kedua orang itu inginkan. Pastor Seymour terlihat -masih- kikuk, sementara Tuan Higgins berdiri dan menatap balik Ciel dengan penuh keyakinan.

 _Apa lagi sekarang?_

 _-To be Continued-_


	12. Chapter 12

Kereta kuda berwarna gelap itu melaju secara konstab di jalanan London yang siang ini tidak terlalu ramai. Sebastian yang duduk di bangku kusir terlihat tersenyum tipis, berusaha menyembunyikan, entah itu rasa senang atau bukan. Atau mungkin itu hanya senyuman usil, merasa lucu dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sementara itu, Ciel yang duduk di dalam kereta nampak gusar. Bibir mungilnya yang menekuk sudah bisa menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini. Sesekali, ia melirik pada seorang gadis muda dengan gaun sederhana berwarna pastel dengan hiasan renda putih manis yang duduk di seberangnya. Setelah itu, ia pun mengabaikannya.

Sedangkan si gadis, terus menyunggingkan senyum canggung setiap kali Ciel melirik pada dirinya. Dengan melihat ekspresi Ciel yang dingin, ia menjadi merasa sangat bersalah. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh pamannya?

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Tuan Higgins dan Pastor Seymour mendatangi kamar Hildegard dengan limpahan harapan. Tuan Higgins memandang Ciel tajam tatkala ia melewati pintu berwarna gelap itu.

"Ini mungkin tidak sopan, tetapi saya harap kau bisa membantu kami. Tolong biarkan Hildegard tinggal di rumahmu."

Seketika Ciel merasa terkejut. "Apa? Apa kau tidak salah?"

"Maaf jika permintaan kami terlalu banyak." Timpal Pastor Seymour gugup. "Kami tahu ini adalah sebuah permintaan konyol, tapi di sini sudah tidak aman lagi bagi Hildie."

Wajah Ciel terlihat memerah. "Bagaimana bisa kau meminta hal seperti itu padaku? Memangnya peduli apa aku pada dia?"

"Bukankah anda ingin membantu paman anda dalam menangani kasus ini? Bukankah anda juga prihatin dengan apa yang menimpa pada Nona Hildegard?" Ucap Sebastian usil, diikuti oleh kekehan kecil.

Ciel menatap tajam Sebastian, membuat sang butler itu pun berhenti terkekeh, namun tetap menyembunyikan seringai usilnya di balik telapak tangannya.

"Hanya sementara. Saya mohon." Tuan Higgins sudah sangat memelas. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada Ciel, pun Sebastian. Namun, sesuatu muncul di pikiran Ciel, dan akhirnya ia pun setuju.

"Baiklah. Hildegard boleh tinggal di tempatku untuk sementara."

Kereta kuda berguncang dengan cukup keras, membuyarkan Ciel dari lamunannya. Karena guncangan itu, Hildegard --yang terkejut- terlonjak ke depan, terjatuh di pangkuan Ciel.

"Ma... maafkan aku." Ujarnya

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ciel, kini tampak lebih tenang.

Hildegard pun tersenyum, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan kereta kuda pun terhenti tepat di depan Town House milik keluarga Phantomhive. Pintu kereta pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sebastian dengan senyumannya yang menawan, menyambut kedua orang di dalam kereta dengan uluran tangannya yang begitu rendah hati.

"Anda sudah sampai. Silakan, Nona. Dan maaf, perjalanan tadi nampaknya kurang mulus."

Ciel segera meraih uluran tangan Sebastian, namun ditolak.

" _Ladies First, My Lord."_ Ujar Sebastian sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Cih!"

Hildegard melirik pada Ciel yang kesal, dan dengan perasaan bersalah, ia pun meraih tangan Sebastian.

"Selamat datang di Phantomhive Town House. Maaf kami belum bisa memberikan tempat terbaik untukmu, _My Lady."_

- _To be Continued-_


End file.
